Las Heridas POR Amor, Se Curan CON Amor
by Moonlizsky
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces no se ha sufrido por amor?, y aunque duele, a la vez nos hace dudar de que es lo que realmente merecemos, podremos sufrir por amor, aceptar esas heridas y dejar que cicatricen y se curen con una dosis EXTRA de amor ¿no te parece? (Rin/Mako) (Haru/Mako)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! de nuevo por aquí con otra historia, que bueno aún no me decido si será de 2 o de 3 capítulos... pero será cortito, y se me hacía muy largo para ser solo un One-Shot... así que... pues por eso, en este capítulo es más Rin/Mako que Mako/Haru, pero en el próximo ya aparece más MakoHaru :3 espero lo disfruten! =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. You Suck At Love<span>**

Lunes, inicio de semana, semana escolar para ser exactos. No es que el fuera flojo, no claro que no, de hecho era de los mejores de la clase, pero hace meses que siquiera le daban ganas de nadar.

Makoto arrastraba sus pies a cada paso que daba, era muy raro en él, pero las vacaciones en lugar de alegrarlo lo hicieron sentir aún peor.

Llegó a la casa de su amigo peli negro, ya era costumbre ir a la escuela juntos, ya llevaban 2 años haciendo esa rutina. Él entraba por la puerta de atrás, subía las escaleras hasta el baño del oji azul, lo sacaba de la bañera y lo acompañaba a desayunar. Pero particularmente hoy, se sentía sin ganas, subió a paso lento y desmotivado, llegó al baño y saludó con una sonrisa pobre a su amigo de toda la vida.

— Haru, buenos días… —que más que un buenos días de buena gana, parecía más mecanizado que nada—.

— Makoto —lo llamó con mirada seria, y su tono profundo, aquel que solo usaba cuando sabía más de lo que se veía—.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que no pude dormir mucho ayer —mintió, y aunque el moreno mirada azulina lo descubrió no lo cuestionó, tarde o temprano lo sabría—.

Siguieron la rutina de cada mañana, bajaron a desayunar y emprendieron camino a la escuela. El silencio estuvo presente todo el trayecto, pero ninguno se atrevía a romperlo.

Llegaron a su escuela, y después de saludar a unos cuantos compañeros, se encontraron con Nagisa en la puerta de su salón.

— ¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan! —saludó el enérgico rubio— ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? —.

— Lo normal —respondió seriamente el amante del agua—.

— ¿y tu Mako? —lo miró preocupado— ¿no te sientes mal?, te noto extraño —.

— ¡ah! —reacciono el castaño— no te preocupes, es solo que no dormí bien —.

El pequeño pingüino quería seguir interrogando a su capitán, pero el timbre de inicio de clases puso punto final a la conversación.

— Bueno, ¡Nos vemos en el receso! —y corriendo se despidió de sus compañeros para irse hacía su aula—.

Las clases pasaron, demasiado largas para el gusto del castaño, siempre solían pasar como rayo, pero justamente hoy parecía que cada segundo que pasaba fuera una eternidad.

Junto con Haruka quien en todo el tiempo no dejó de observarlo, se dirigieron a su lugar de almuerzo habitual con Rei y Nagisa.

— Entonces Mako-chan, ¿hoy nos reuniremos con Rin-chan para la práctica? —preguntó el pingüino amigable de iwatobi—.

— Eh —tal vez fue casualidad, pero en el momento de escuchar aquel nombre, sintió un escalofrío correr por sus espalda— si, ese es el plan —.

— Makoto sempai —llamó el peli azul de lentes— no quiero ser entrometido pero, no se ve muy feliz por eso, acaso, ¿se peleó con Rin sempai? —.

— ¡no! —contestó más alterado de lo normal— solo… —y su voz se apagó— me siento cansado… —.

Para nadie era un secreto que algo pasaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería obligarlo a hablar si eso lo hacía sentirse triste.

— Makoto, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Rin? —Nanase fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar—.

Así es, el peli rojo del samezuka y el capitán del Iwatobi mantenían una relación amorosa de aproximadamente 5 meses, lo cual al principio a muchos sorprendió y a uno en especial incomodó mucho la noticia.

Haru desde entonces se había vuelto más competitivo en cuanto al tiburón se refería, y ahora se notaba el esfuerzo en sus brazadas por el triunfo, y aunque Makoto era su amigo de la infancia y lo que lo hiciera feliz a él, el lo permitiría, pero el Matsuoka era otra cosa muy diferente, eso no lo aceptaba, ni lo haría.

— Bien —sonrió tristemente el oji esmeralda— hay lados que no sabía que tenía… —su voz se apagó un poco, y no pasó desapercibido por su amigo de toda la vida—.

Después de esa frase, hubo un silencio, muy incómodo cabe destacar, pero el oji rosa se encargó de cambiar ese ambiente y hacer sonreír un poco a su capitán, aunque fue un poco difícil lo logró.

El receso acabó y las demás clases pasaron casi tan lentas como las anteriores.

Todos los del club de natación se reunieron en las puertas del Iwatobi para así, partir juntos al samezuka.

Haruka en todo momento estuvo observando a su amigo, se notaba inusualmente inquieto, nervioso y hasta se atrevería de decir con un poco de miedo, frunció un poco el seño y se ocupó por ver el paisaje del atardecer que se apreciaba desde la ventana del autobús en el que iban hacia su práctica en conjunto.

Llegaron por fin al colegio y se fueron a preparar para la práctica, al salir se encontraron con el numeroso club de natación del samezuka, saludaron al capitán que rápidamente los esquivó para saludar única y directamente a la miembro femenina del club Iwatobi, para nadie era secreto que el capitán era un ligador de primera, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo.

El capitán dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la piscina y se encontró con una mirada intensa color carmín, tembló por un momento y desvió la mirada, no sabía como reaccionar, le temía a esa mirada, por curiosidad o por alguna causa divina, sintió la necesidad de mirar de nuevo… y la mirada carmín se había suavizado susurrando un "lo siento", se sorprendió el castaño y aún más cuando lo vio avanzar hacía donde él estaba.

— Makoto —llamó una voz a su espalda —.

— Haru —lo llamó y volteó hacia él— yo…—Makoto—lo interrumpieron— necesito hablar contigo—el castaño miró hacia quien le había llamado después y tragó fuerte, sin decir nada, simplemente asintió se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

Se fueron ambos y Haru simplemente miraba seriamente la espalda del peli rojo, algo andaba mal.

Apenas entraron a los vestidores, el de ojos carmín cerró la puerta tras él y sin esperar a que se volteara su pareja habló.

— Lo siento, se que no debí hacer lo que hice —.

— Lo sé, se que no fue tu intención, está bien, —volteó a ver a su pareja— pero debes de confiar más en mí, Rin … —suavizó su mirada y sonrió—.

— Si… —caminó a paso lento hacia su "presa", y avanzó más hasta acorralarlo en la pared, si bien aún estaba más alto, el castaño era tan dócil como un bebé— te quiero… —le susurró en el oído de su pareja y seguido de eso lo besó—.

Un beso suave, que a poco se convertía en una lucha de lenguas y demostración de afecto. El más alto tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Rin, entregándose por completo al beso, en cuanto al peli rojo le tomaba la nuca con su mano derecha para inclinarlo un poco más y sentirse un poco más dominante.

Se separaron por unos segundos intentando recobrar el aire perdido, pero el tiburón como buen cazador, no dejó descansar a la orca. Lo atacó directo y certero en su cuello, el punto débil del capitán castaño.

Unas cuantas mordidas leves, lamida y besos húmedos en esa zona, eran suficiente para hacer temblar las rodillas del oji verde. Poco a poco fue bajando los pequeños besos húmedos, hasta llegar a la clavícula, en donde mordió levemente, inteligentemente con sus manos maestras acarició el torso bien trabajado de Tachibana y con su mano izquierda comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares entorno a la tetilla erecta del castaño.

Había comenzado a soltar gemidos, largos y tiernos que enamoraría a cualquiera, tenía sus dedos enredados en la sedosa cabellera de color carmín.

Sin perder tiempo, el tiburón metió su mano hábil en el bañador de su novio.

— A-ah… —gimió— Rin, t-tenemos… que… —gimió de nuevo— … práctica— suspiró—.

— No quiero —dejó su cuello y atacó sus labios— te quiero a ti —dejó de besarlo— sobre mí Makoto, ahora —sonaba demandante y cegado por la lujuria—.

Así era Rin, era demandante y algo brusco cuando se excitaba.

Lo volteó hasta dejarlo frente a la pared. Makoto apoyaba sus manos en la pared y curveaba un poco su espalda hacía atrás, y el peli rojo seguía con su trabajo de acariciar en toda la extensión el miembro del castaño.

— Quiero que seas solo mío Makoto —mientras le susurraba aumentaba el ritmo de su mano, juntaba su creciente erección contra el trasero—.

— ¡Rin! —él también estaba excitado, mentiría si dijera que no, realmente si seguía así pronto acabaría— Rin…. ¡Rin! —gimió de nuevo—.

— ¡Makoto! —la puerta se abrió y un muy enojado oji azul entró, e hizo que ambos se separarán— la práctica —en cambio, su enojo iba dirigido hacía una sola persona "Rin", lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—.

Salió el peli rojo y Nanase le dirigió una mirada aún más severa y con algo de decepción hacía Tachibana.

Salió sin siquiera dirigirle unas palabras, realmente estaba enojado.

Las prácticas pasaron rápido aunque con un aire de incomodidad, pues cada que Makoto y Rin cruzaban palabras o miradas, eran observados por Haru.

Decidieron irse a sus casas, en los vestidores aún estaba el club Iwatobi.

— Bueno yo ya terminé, ¿ya estás listo Haru? —preguntó el hiperactivo de Nagisa, pues había visto que Haru desde hace rato tenía todo listo—.

— No, si quieren tu y Rei pueden irse adelantando —.

— Haruka sempai, yo aún n- —¡claro!, los esperamos afuera —el rubio lo interrumpió y se lo llevó a rastras aún en contra de su voluntad—.

Makoto acababa de salir de las regaderas y se sorprendió de encontrar a Haruka solo.

— ¿ya se fueron los chicos? —comenzó a secarse— no debiste molestarte en esperarme Haru —le sonrió sin voltearse—.

— Makoto —

— … a veces te tomas muchas molestias, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto.. —lo ignoró y dijo lo último con un doble sentido—

— Makoto —alzó un poco el tono de lo habitual, pero no gritó, su ceño estaba fruncido, su mirada demasiado seria— se que algo no está bien —.

— Haru enserio no…—la mano de Haru en su mejilla lo calló y lo sorprendió— ¿Haru?.. —

— Makoto —suavizó su tono y su mirada y se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Makoto, y el castaño cerró los ojos esperando lo que fuese, pero los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó a Haru susurrarle— deja a Rin, se que no están bien, hazlo ahora que es tiempo —.

No sabía exactamente a que se refería, o tal vez ¿si lo sabía pero quería negarlo?. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabellera roja apareció.

— Makoto, vámonos a casa —no era una pregunta, era una exigencia y Makoto lo sabía, Rin estaba enojado, tembló un poco y se arrepintió al mismo tiempo de temer, pues Haru aún seguía muy cerca de él y sabía, sabía que se percató de su miedo a Rin, porque miró despectivamente al tiburón—.

Sin duda, Haruka sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews?, quisiera saber su opinión, como dije creo que todo se define ya el próximo capítulo, si es que no me alargo yo sola la historia, pero bueno, Makoto es mi personaje favorito creo que eso se ha notado... jajajaj! espero les haya gustado, espero su opinión ;)<strong>


	2. Who Knew?

**La segunda entrega, sé que me tardé pero no salí sino hasta hace como una semana de vacaciones... y ya estoy próxima a entrar a finales de mes... sí, mis vacaciones son extremadamente largas... (sarcasmo).**

**En fin, también es porque tengo unas historias inconclusas y me estoy poniendo al corriente en hacer los capítulos... so...**

**Sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulos, ahora que me he puesto a ver el "futuro" de la historia, creo que serán más de tres capítulos... pero no creo que sean más de 6, así que no le queda mucho mucho a esta historia.**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2.<strong>

"Aiichiro"… había escuchado bien. Mientras Rin y él tenían relaciones lo había mencionado.

No era la primera vez, pero había dejado de darle importancia desde hace tiempo, claro, que no le de importancia no significa que no duela.

Makoto no es una persona que reclame, el es de las personas que suele guardarse lo que le aflige, así que está acostumbrado. Acostumbrado a dormir con ese vacío en el pecho, ese nudo en la garganta y el picor en sus ojos por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Se sentía utilizado, y sin amor. Se sentía vacío y como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

Algunas veces se le dificultaba respirar, algunas veces imaginaba que el día siguiente sería mejor, pero después descubrió que si pensaba que el día siguiente sería peor, se sentiría un poco mejor consigo mismo al descubrir que era verdad, por lo menos no se desilusionaba como antes.

Ayer Haru le había dado a entender que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, o quería demostrar.

La realidad es que, Makoto es pasivo y voluble, había perdido su esencia hace tiempo, ya no sabía si lo que pasaba, era su culpa, era injusto o es lo que se merecía.

A veces las personas buenas les pasan cosas malas, no por qué lo merezcan si no por ellas, porque "aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer", es lo que una vez había leído, y eso es lo que siente ahora.

Makoto se dio cuenta hace tiempo atrás, hace cerca de un año, que profesaba más que amistad y admiración por Haru. Rin se dio por enterado primero.

Rin había comenzado a apoyarlo moralmente, le había dicho que Haru era demasiado distraído en esas cosas como para notarlo, que lo quería como un amigo y hermano, pero que sentimientos tan profundos, Haru no era capaz de profesar. En resumen,

_"Haru nunca te corresponderá"._

Sonaba cruel, pero algunas personas no saben la línea delgada entre ser realista y ser cruel. El que nosotros creamos una cosa, seamos fieles a ella y que lo demos por hecho, no quiere decir que sea verdad, es decir, no te das cuenta de lo alto que vuelas y aspiras hasta que la realidad te da una patada en la cara.

Haru se preocupaba por él, simplemente, porque Haru creía que Makoto era demasiado ingenuo, despreocupado e inocente. No puedes ayudar a todas las personas, principalmente, porque no todas las personas del mundo quieren ayuda.

Lo había aceptado, había aceptado su destino del "mejor amigo por y para siempre" y había tomado la ruta de escape que Rin le había proporcionado.

Rin le confesó un día que le quería, que gustaba de él y que quería que fuera suyo, por desesperación, dolor y escape, lo tomó.

Conociendo a Rin por tanto tiempo, es obvio que no es alguien sumamente cariñoso, demostrativo ni dulce, es más posesivo, rudo y dominante.

Lo había tomado bien al principio, es decir, cuando había reuniones en las cuales tenía que convivir con Haru el solía abrazarlo y alejarlo de él, "lo hace para ayudarte", es lo que había pensado.

Claro, que, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

Solían ir de paseo por el centro y a comer los fines de semana, Rin le tomaba la mano y la entrelazaba con sus dedos, caminaba junto a él y le daba besos de vez en cuando. No era hasta que veía a compañeras de clase, o sus amigos del club, en donde su agarre se volvía más fiero, territorial y algunas veces doloroso.

Hubo una vez incluso en que se fue de fin de semana con sus familiares invitando a Haru, no podía dejarlo siempre de lado o se descubriría él solo. No se lo dijo a Rin.

Apenas llegaron el domingo, Rin llegó a su casa con cara de pocos amigos y salieron.

Makoto se disculpó, por no haberle dicho nada y entonces él le gritó.

— ¡¿crees que con un _lo siento_ basta?! —tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada— te fuiste con el idiota de Haru, ¡sin mi permiso! Y ¡sin avisarme!, ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta con eso?! —manoteaba como poseso— ¡si crees que me vas a ver la cara a mí!, ¡estás muy equivocado, Tachibana! —.

Le había gritado, insultado incluso aventado a las paredes cercanas. Lloró, por miedo, nunca lo había visto así, era algo nuevo.

Rin optó por llevarlo a su propia casa, una vez adentro se besaron y acariciaron. Al final de la noche se disculpó por su comportamiento, que no lo volvería a hacer.

Ese fue el inicio de todo.

Semanas después llegó los padres de Makoto habían salido de la ciudad, estaba solo. Rin llegó a su casa y tocó como desesperado, apenas abrió, se le lanzó en cima y lo besó.

Me incomodó mucho e intenté detenerlo.

— ¡Rin!, ¿Qué sucede…? —hablaba entre los trompicones que se daban mientras subían a la habitación del castaño— no, Rin. ¡Detente! —.

— ¡Cállate! —le dio una cachetada— ¡cállate de una maldita vez Makoto!, necesito tenerte ¡ahora! —.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo golpeó, por miedo no hizo nada más, hizo solo lo que le pedía. En la madrugada el se fue, y Makoto simplemente fingía que dormía.

— Lo siento Makoto —tocaba la cabeza del castaño— sabes que te quiero —y lo besó como despedida—.

Apenas se fue el castaño lloró. Lloró por miedo una vez más, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, dominante, se había hundido en él sin pre meditarlo.

Le dolía, le dolía todo, pero en especial, le dolía el pecho. Se sentía como si no valiera nada, como si solo fuera un abono por el cual cambiar, porque aunque tal vez el no se haya dado cuenta, lo que gemía mientras estaban juntos fue "Nitori".

Esa fue la primera vez que lo dijo, y no fue la última.

A veces llegaba a la casa del castaño a altas horas de la noche con arrebatos de pasión, tenían sexo y se marchaba. Muchas veces se le escapó llamarle "Aiichiro" o "Nitori", entonces comprendió. Comprendió que sus "te quiero" eran utilizados para mantenerse ocupado, mantenerse lejos de Nitori, su compañero de cuarto.

No estaba tan lejos de su caso, solo que sin saber por qué, él se sentía la víctima, el utilizado.

Casi al término de las vacaciones Makoto decidió quedarse un fin de semana en la casa de Haru, le avisó, se enfadó, pero le juró que no era nada del otro mundo, que nada pasaría. Que confiara.

Había estado todo bien hasta el domingo. El domingo en la media noche Rin llegó a la casa de Haru y lo empujó.

— No sé qué te crees Haru pero Makoto es ¡mi novio!, es ¡mi pareja! —estaba realmente enojado— y no voy a dejar que te entrometas —.

Nunca supo porqué reaccionó así, y no tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

Lo sacó de la casa de Haru y fueron a la de Makoto. Tuvieron relaciones fuertemente, bueno, Rin la tuvo, el oji verde solo se dejaba hacer.

En la mañana descubrió que tenía moretones por los brazos y las caderas, Rin no era muy cuidadoso cuando estaba excitado o enojado, mucho menos cuando estaba las dos juntas.

Tachibana decidió cubrirlos todo lo que pudo, pero él sabe que Haru descubrió algunos, lo vio en sus ojos.

Después el día anterior el peli rojo le pidió perdón y lo acarició sin previo aviso en los vestidores.

_"Sé que de nada sirve llorar, que nada arregla, pero soy demasiado cobarde para decírselo a Haru, decirle el porqué de todo y plantarle cara a Rin."_

Era a la conclusión que casi siempre llegaba el castaño.

A veces piensa en solo irse o hacer algo para simplemente mitigar el dolor, morir, tal vez, pero sabe que incluso para eso, es demasiado cobarde.

Hoy no irá a la escuela, no se siente con ganas de evitar a Haru, evitar interrogatorios y mucho menos se siente con la fuerza de mentirle. Irá a caminar , tal vez vaya al mar, reflexionará y llegará a la misma conclusión de siempre, o tal vez encuentre el valor para hacer lo que debe hacer.

**_Tal vez._**

* * *

><p><strong>Fue corto... lo sé pero prometo que el próximo será más largo.. ya lo tengo avanzado, pero como estoy en trámites de inscripción y de una beca... pues tal vez me tarde, pero no dejaré abandonada la historia, eso lo prometo.<strong>

***No es que Rin no me guste, si no, que para mí es como un tiburón hecho y derecho, es decir, Dominante, territorial y sumamente instintivo... así que espero no lo tomen a mal.**

**Por último, espero leerlos en los Review, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! =)**


	3. Best Friend

**¡Hola!, esta vez me tardé menos, pero como ya les había dicho... ya le había avanzado y como me pasó con otras historias que me daban mis ataques de inspiración y no podía con la escuela, pues decidí plasmarlo a la primera.**

**Así que como sorpresa les traigo otro capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friend<strong>

Haruka nunca se ha considerado a si mismo como alguien muy expresivo, de hecho, no lo es.

No exterioriza sus sentimientos, pero tampoco es que lo necesite, no con Makoto a su lado.

Para él, Makoto es una persona importante, incluso más que el agua. Es la más importante y especial que tiene a su lado.

Makoto estuvo a su lado cuando su abuela murió, la única familia que tenía entonces, y gracias a eso, Makoto y él se volvieron inseparables.

Todo mejoró, aunque se escuche cruel, cuando aquel pescador murió, el hizo lo mismo y se quedó junto al castaño.

Desde entonces decidió que él y solo él debería de saber el cómo se sentía, y para eso bastaba una mirada así que no tenía que hacer más.

Pero todo cambió cuando Rin regresó, Haruka sentía tanta culpa por lo que había pasado con Rin, que se sentía responsable y quería compensarlo de alguna manera. Entonces sintió que se distanciaba de su mejor amigo.

Fue hasta que empezó a salir con Rin, un rumbo que no le gustaba, pero creyó que eran celos de que lo dejara de lado.

No fue así, ni lo dejó de lado, ni eran de esos celos. Meses antes de que anunciaran que tenían una relación, Haruka había descubierto que sentía algo más profundo por el castaño.

No dijo nada, pero tampoco imagino que él gustara del peli rojo.

No es que le gustará esa relación, pero tampoco podía impedirla, no si su castaño era feliz con el peli rojo.

Se tragó sus celos, aguantó que su estómago se retorciera de enojo y tristeza.

Estar en el agua, horas y horas ya no le era suficiente, que le diera la mano con aquella dulce sonrisa que le recordaba que nada pasaría, lo hundía más en el inmenso mar de la tristeza.

Ahora comprendía a Makoto su miedo de sumergirse en algo tan inmenso y sentirse solo, como lo es el Mar.

Desde que Haruka se levantó el día después del encuentro con Rin, se sentía extraño.

Makoto no fue a la escuela y entonces se preocupó, aunque hubiera un tornado, tsunami y terremoto, el siempre iría, porque simplemente así es Makoto Tachibana.

Haruka sabía que las cosas no iban bien entre Makoto y Rin, pero las veces que había tratado de inmiscuirse, era desplazado por el peli rojo, o por el oji esmeralda con un simple "_No te preocupes Haru"_

Decir esa frase siempre es fácil, pero nunca es hacerla.

Hace tiempo que ya había comenzado a verlo un poco ansioso cuando él iba a casa de su amigo, en especial, cuando estarían solos sin sus padres.

Después descubrió porqué. Comenzó con ver los moretones en las caderas cuando se cambiaban en los vestidores, el quiso preguntar pero tenía miedo de la respuesta… o por lo menos lo que conllevaba.

No quería saber la intimidad que tenían ellos, no quería saber que él no era ni sería suyo… no quería saber que se había entregado a Rin.

No quería saberlo con dueño, era su novio, si. Pero escucharlo de sus propios labios sería como cargar un arma y ponerte delante de ella esperando a que disparara directo y sin titubeo a tu pecho.

No fue hasta una vez que lo vio con hematomas en los brazos y uno muy grande en su rostro, por primera vez se inmiscuyó en el tema.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara y en los brazos Makoto? —el moreno tenía la mandíbula tensa y su ceño fruncido, sus ojos destilaban furia y Makoto lo sabía—.

— Intentaron asaltarme cuando volvía de la casa de Rin —si mentía tal vez Haru no se daría cuenta—

— No quiero meterme Makoto, pero si vuelvo a verte así, de verdad no me importará quién ni que tanto quieras a ese "ladrón", ¿entendido? —Haruka no era de amenazar el simplemente desafiaba a la gente con su mirada—.

— Si —.

Por eso había interrumpido en los vestidores de Samezuka, ya no confiaba que estuvieran solos, pero Makoto tampoco quería su ayuda y siendo así no podía hacer mucho.

Sabía que Rin era posesivo y territorial, pero nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer algo tan desalmado, mucho menos con Makoto.

Makoto es de esas personas en las que podrías darle tu arma, vendarte los ojos, caminar y el **_nunca_** te dispararía, no estaba en su naturaleza.

Pero eso solo lo lastimaba más, es decir, ¿es tanto su amor por Rin que tolera el maltrato físico?, no quería pensar que sí.

Después de clases se quedó un poco más en el aula, hasta saberla vacía, necesitaba pensar.

¿Sería bueno confesarse y decirle que deje a Rin por él? No creía que el castaño olvidara su amor de un día a otro, pero de verdad quería intentarlo.

Caminando, casi a la misma velocidad de un caracol, arrastraba sus pies y miraba al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, mientras suspiraba.

Haru llegó a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su casa, y lo vio. Su amigo castaño estaba con aquel felino con el que siempre jugaba.

— Makoto —caminó hacia él—.

— ¡Haru! —lo miró sorprendido— ¿apenas vuelves de la escuela? —.

— ¿por qué no fuiste? —el moreno siempre ha sido directo en todo—.

— No —evitó la mirada de Haruka— no me sentía bien —.

— Te lo dije Makoto, si esto sigue así no responderé de mi —.

No queriendo prolongar la conversación siguió su camino.

La mañana siguiente Makoto no fue a su casa y el no lo esperó.

Llegó a Iwatobi y cinco minutos antes de comenzar la clase Makoto llegó. Sus enormes ojeras, su cabello despeinado y su piel pálida hablaban por él mismo.

Haruka lo miró interrogante y su amigo solo le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

Makoto había insistido en ir a la práctica, claro que no dejaron que entrenara, ya que temían que a mitad de carrera se quedara inconsciente en su estado.

Estaban por terminar la práctica hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un peli rojo con ojos de fuego.

— ¿estás bien Makoto? —fue lo primero que dijo—.

— Sí, solo parece que me dará un resfriado, nada grave —sonrió—.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —Rin le sonrió y a punto de abrazar a su novio, lo apartaron—.

— Vete Rin —Haru se interpuso y lo retó con la mirada—.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, si bien siempre había unos comentarios retadores y algo fuertes, este era muy enserio.

— Haru no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero yo solo vengo a buscar a mi novio —se acercó a Tachibana y lo tomó del brazo, Makoto tembló un poco— vámonos Makoto —.

— Rin —Haru será un poco bajo, pero tiene fuerza escondida— Makoto se queda —hizo que Makoto se liberara de su brazo—.

Matsuoka entornó los ojos, entendía lo que Haruka le decía con la mirada, simplemente alzó la barbilla, se acercó a Makoto y lo besó.

"_Hablaremos después"_

Le había susurrado, no parecía molesto, no con el por lo menos.

Después del shock, terminaron la práctica. Haruka y Makoto caminaron juntos en silencio, hasta que pasaron junto frente al mar, el moreno detuvo el paso.

— ¿Haru? —preguntó el oji esmeralda preocupado—.

— Makoto —tomó su mano izquierda y lo miró a los ojos—.

— Te he dicho que no pasa nada malo —retiró su mano y debió la mirada al mar— insistes demasiado —.

— ¿Por qué sigues con esto? —se puso frente a él con mirada fiera— ¿tanto lo amas? —.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Makoto, sentía que el aire que respiraba pesaba más que el plomo, le dolía respirar y sus ojos ardían.

Su mejor amigo pensaba que amaba a Rin, debería de estar feliz que su secreto aún sea eso, secreto, pero que Haru piense eso, lo hace sentirse realmente mal.

Una lluvia sorpresiva los atacó y retomaron su camino.

Sin hablarse ambos siguieron caminando hasta la casa de Nanase, y él entendió el mensaje.

Entraron a su casa, dejaron sus cosas y el dueño de la casa subió a buscar un cambio de ropa seca y toallas, mientras su amigo hablaba con su familia que se quedaría a dormir.

Makoto seguía callado y con la mirada perdida, Haru interrumpió su batalla mental.

Sintiendo la necesidad del más alto con su bañador puesto y su acompañante con bóxer, se metieron en la tina.

Tachibana recostado en el pecho de su amigo situado entre las piernas de su amigo, y el moreno con sus piernas extendidas, con sus manos rozando las más grandes y con su barbilla apoyada en la cabeza castaña.

Sin hablarse, cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro, necesitándose, queriéndose.

Salieron de la bañera y se arreglaron para dormir, Nanase consintiendo a Makoto, secándole el pelo y acariciándolo de vez en cuando.

Se acostaron en la cama de Haruka y entonces, el castaño soltó las lágrimas.

Haru se sintió frustrado y con una opresión en el pecho, verlo llorar no era nada placentero. Podía sentir su tristeza, su dolor, el vacío de su corazón.

No entendía cómo es que alguien tan dulce, amable y desinteresado podía sufrir tanto, por amor.

Se supone que el amor es algo placentero, feliz, agradable, no esto.

Lo abrazó y dejó que escondiera su rostro en su pecho, lo necesitaba, y el estaba ahí para él.

— Makoto —le susurró— déjalo —y lo abrazó con más fuerzas— te lo pido —.

No le respondió, pero era lo que Haru más deseaba.

Él lo amaba, y quería su felicidad aún y cuando esta felicidad estuviera a lado de alguien más.

Le dolía, sufría por él, por verlo tan plano, sin luz, sin alegría. Si tenía que enfrentarse una vez más cara a cara contra Rin, bien lo haría.

Lo haría por Makoto y su felicidad.

Por Amor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? se que les prometí que sería más largo... no creo que sea tan largo, peeerooo, sentí la necesidad de cortarlo hasta ahí el cap.<strong>

**espero leerlos en los Reviews que tal les pareció, ¡Nos leemos! =)**


	4. I would do anything for you

**¡hola!, bueno aquí la cuarta entrega.**

**Primeramente, me gustaría agradecerles a ustedes, todos y cada una de las personas hermosas que leen este fic y que me dejan sus Reviews, es una alegría inmensa leerlos.**

**Además les aclaro, ya que algunas me preguntaban... no no mataré a Makoto, tranquilas xD.**

**Saludos a EmiWasHereEV, Anakashi, Marihanitha, Aiiri, que me han dejado varios comentarios =) ¡gracias!.**

**y a todos los que se pasan a leer y dejarme un comentario, de verdad ¡es una gran felicidad leerlo!**

**sin más espero les agrade el nuevo cap =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.- I would Do Anything To You<strong>

Habían pasado la noche abrazados, Haru no había dormido en toda la noche, no podía.

Pasó la noche con su mirada fija en la pared, pensando en que podría hacer, si Makoto aceptaría su ayuda.

Sentía su camisa y su alma pesadas por el llanto del castaño, le dolía de una manera insana, tanto que preferiría mil veces que le sacaran el corazón, porqué simplemente prefiere eso, que desear no haber conocido a su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo y primer amor.

Podría jugarse el cuello y toda el agua del mundo a que Makoto creía que Haruka estaba enamorado de Rin. Antes, y que por eso sentía tanta culpa de haber dañado emocionalmente al peli rojo.

No podía estar más equivocado. No se molestó en contradecirlo, porque tal vez terminaría confesándose y entonces lo alejaría, y eso es lo último que quería el moreno.

Había pasado noches en vela suspirando y dejando un poco de su alma cansada y desdichada en cada uno de sus suspiros.

Abrazó al castaño y respiró su aroma.

Con solo su aroma su dolor menguaba y su corazón se aceleraba tanto que podía sentirlo en la garganta a punto de salirse.

Amaneció y ambos asistieron a clases sin decirse nada. El ambiente en el club no era bueno, pero por lo menos hacían sentir el apoyo moral hacía ambos.

La semana terminó y el sábado fue un día de reflexión para Haru.

Desde muy temprano salió a caminar por la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo.

No habló ni buscó a Makoto, lo dejaría pensar y respirar tranquilo.

No comió en todo el día pero tampoco sintió hambre, y al anochecer regresó a su casa, vio a aquel peli rojo frente a su puerta, bien tal vez todo se había adelantado aún antes de planearlo.

El moreno caminó a paso firme y con la mirada fija y con fiereza hacía su invitado inesperado, el peli rojo le respondía la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rin? —seco, simple y sin rodeos—.

— Aléjate de Makoto, deja de entrometerte Nanase —con la mención de su apellido la distancia entre ambos estaba fijada—.

— Es mi mejor amigo y que tú me lo exijas no servirá —.

— ¿Es que nunca estás conforme?, ¿siempre quieres tenerlo todo aún a costa de que puedas lastimarlo? —eso caló hondo en el oji azul _¿el lastimar a Makoto?, Nunca_—.

— Tal vez el que teme eres tu Rin —no se dejó intimidar—.

— No tengo nada que temer, porqué Makoto al que quiere es a mí —.

— Escucha Rin —se estaba cansando— aún y que así sea, no te da el derecho para hacer lo que haces —se acercó al tiburón en forma intimidante— No lo mereces Rin —.

— Tu tampoco —se había dado media vuelta y no miraba al dueño de la casa— lo tuviste mucho tiempo y jamás hiciste nada —lo miró de reojo— incluso me alejabas de él —.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas Rin? —lo miró con sus ojos entre cerrados—.

— Te lo dije —Matsuoka emprendió camino sin mirar atrás— Aléjate —se fue—.

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía Rin a amenazarlo y exigirle algo?

No, sin duda algo no cuadraba en todo esto, no eran celos, no como los que él había sentido.

Era algo más, algo que no le gustaba, pudo ver la ira en sus ojos carmesí, pero eso solo lo enfurecía más.

Aún no sabía cómo, pero haría retroceder al de Samezuka sí o sí.

El domingo hizo su aparición y Haru sin dormir bien se levantó y salió de casa.

Caminó hasta casa de su amigo castaño y su madre le dijo que se sentía enfermo y no había salido de la habitación.

Como siempre, simplemente subió a la habitación del castaño y se quedó con el mientras dormía.

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde Makoto despertó, enterándose que su familia salió en visita familiar y como el día siguiente era festivo lo aprovecharían.

Makoto tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos, de tanto llorar y no dormir, estaba más pálido y demasiado ojeroso.

Le preparó algo de sopa y le obligó a que tomara un baño, pero de nuevo, ambos se metieron a la tina.

Al igual que el otro día se acomodaron pero la diferencia fue cuando Makoto hizo pequeñas sonrisas de felicidad y satisfacción que hizo al corazón de Haru acelerarse.

— Makoto —habló el moreno acariciando el cabello del castaño con su nariz—.

— Mmm ¿? —el más alto estaba tranquilo, por una vez se sentía pleno—.

— ¿Ha venido Rin a buscarte? —lo sintió tensarse al instante— tranquilo —lo abrazó de la cintura y escondió su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del castaño— solo quiero saber —.

— No —suspiró y recargó su cabeza en la morena—.

— Makoto —susurró y acercó su boca hacía el oído te Tachibana— es tiempo de que lo dejes —.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió toda la extensa medula del capitán de Iwatobi, pero fue tan placentero que cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y al abrir sus ojos, buscó la mirada azulina de su acompañante. Sentía los ojos vidriosos por el deseo y la felicidad.

Tantas veces había soñado estar con Haruka de esta manera, que sentirlo real le provocaban unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Nanase soltó su agarre en la cintura y dejó que se volteara. Se dejaba observar por aquella mirada verdosa que parecía transmitirle cariño, deseo y amor.

Se dejó a merced de su amigo y en un momento inesperado, recibió gustoso el beso que le proporcionaba su mejor amigo.

Su corazón galopante de felicidad se sentía pleno, podía jurar que de no ser por estar tan concentrados en el beso ambos podrían escuchar el palpitar del otro.

Makoto con ambas manos en el rostro de Haruka para profundizar el beso, mientras que Nanase posaba su mano izquierda en su nuca y la derecha en la cadera del castaño, para darle la confianza de seguir.

Tachibana en una explosión de valentía, se sentó a horcadas del más bajo. Fue tan rápido y con mucha intensidad que si no fuera por el sonido del agua caer de la tina de baño no recordarían en donde estaban.

— Haru… yo —estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, pero feliz—.

— Makoto —le devolvió la mirada con intensidad— salgamos —.

No tuvieron que decir más. Salieron de la tina entre trompicones hacía la cama del castaño.

Sin importar lo mojados que estaba, se tumbaron.

Era tanta la felicidad de ambos, que sentían que les faltaba el aire. Sentían que cada bocanada de aire era más densa que la otra.

Se miraron con intensidad con Makoto encima de Haruka, que a su vez le daba una mirada de aceptación.

Makoto lo besó suavemente, suave pero pasional.

Se pasaban sus manos de aquí para allá en ambos cuerpos, el moreno pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por la cabellera castaña, siempre le había fascinado y ahora tenía la oportunidad de acariciarla de manera distinta. Como siempre había querido.

Poco a poco fueron calmando sus ansias y rodaron, cambiando posiciones.

Haruka quería hacerlo sentir amado. Quería hacerlo de una manera dulce, de aquella manera totalmente desconocida para el castaño.

Besó suavemente su mentón y bajó lentamente, repartiendo besos dulces y húmedos. El cuello, justo en el pulso, en la base del cuello, su sobresaliente clavícula y entonces, cambió a la lengua. Pequeñas, dulces y pacientes lamidas. Por su tetilla erecta y pasándola después suavemente por las líneas de sus músculos marcados.

Era tan dulce y paciente que el castaño se sentía explotar. Gemía su nombre una y otra vez, sentía los ojos vidriosos por la pasión, por el amor, el deseo.

Mientras gemía el nombre del moreno, pasó delicadamente sus manos por la espalda del más bajo, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. En un arrebato de pasión, al sentir que explotaría, pasó sus manos por el pecho de su acompañante, hasta llegar al cuello y pasarse al rostro tomándolo con ambas manos, guiándolo así a besarlo.

— Haru —lo miró con intensidad al terminar el beso— hazlo —.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, y aunque la orden lo desconcertó, ni tarde ni perezoso Haruka lo complació.

El moreno suavizó la mirada, diciéndole con ella _"confía en mi"_, eso marcó la pauta.

Lo besó de nuevo, transmitiéndole cariño, pausada y dulce mente, mientras lo acariciaba. Sus manos bajaron delicadamente el bóxer del más alto. Delineó sus músculos con cada fibra de sus dedos, disfrutó un poco más la visión de su fantasía hecha realidad, el corazón de Haruka desbordaba felicidad.

Comenzó a acariciarle el miembro, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

— Haru, no aguantaré mucho más —le faltaba el aire, jadeaba y estaba por demás ansioso—.

Con una muda sonrisa en sus ojos, Haruka se recostó a su lado izquierdo y lo volteó para que el castaño le diera la espalda, con su mano izquierda separó suavemente la nalga de Tachibana y dirigiendo su miembro con su mano derecha, hacia la estrecha entrada, se hundió lento y placentero.

Makoto se había acostumbrado a una intromisión por demás invasiva, intimidante y algunas veces dolorosa, esto era diferente. Era cariñoso, dulce y paciente, estaba descubriendo una faceta de su mejor amigo que jamás se creyó posible conocer.

El castaño sentía las embestidas cuidadosas y llenas de cariño, mientras que el moreno le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos y sus palabras dulces en su oído _"Makoto", "Makoto te quiero", "Eres especial"_. Era tan dulce que lo hacía sentir feliz, amado… justamente como no creía que alguien podría sentirse.

Sentía que lo que Haru le decía era sincero, pero que sin duda le hacía sentir que se había perdido, se había perdido en el camino con Rin. Había pasado de ser positivo y optimista a ser completamente lo contrario, esperando lo peor al día siguiente.

El esperar siempre el ser lastimado por su ingenuidad y tomar solo lo que le ofrecen y no lo que el realmente quiere. Haru en estos días le había hecho sentir completo y feliz.

Jadeaba gritando su nombre, sentía el éxtasis cerca, hace tanto que había dejado de sentir cuando estaba a punto de acabar, se le antojaba una eternidad.

Casi a punto de alcanzar el climax, tomó con su mano izquierda, la propia del moreno, la acercó a su corazón. Quería que sintiera que tanto lo quería, como incluso dolía y lo hacía feliz en partes iguales aquel sentimiento.

Y gritando el nombre del otro alcanzaron la cumbre del placer, se quedaron en la misma posición. Makoto besaba dulce mente la mano de Haru y este le respondía con dulce besos en su nuca.

Tanto habían querido esto, que ninguno reparó en el cansancio de su cuerpo, al contrario, solo pensaban en lo completos que se sentían.

Makoto se durmió pensando que es lo que haría de ahora en adelante, pero Haru, Haru tenía ahora más que claro que haría una visita a su amigo de la infancia, entendería si o si.

— _Solo dame una oportunidad Makoto_ —le había susurrado, pero el castaño ya estaba dormido—.

Con cuidado salió del castaño, los tapó a ambos con una sábana y abrazándolo fuertemente, siguió los pasos de su amigo al mundo de los sueños.

Tal vez Makoto hubiese cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, tal vez alejarlo de Rin no sería tan malo. Tal vez solo, tal vez él tampoco merecía a Makoto, pero trabajaría día a día para serlo.

El quería a Makoto y si eso incluía jugársela al todo por todo para mantenerlo a su lado de la forma que él quiere, en una relación, entonces que así sea.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿amenazas? ok ya... espero les haya gustado! =)<strong>

**solo diré que de verdad tuve que poner un "playlist" de canciones medio tristonas... porqué si no de plano no me salían las palabras... en fin... ¡nos leemos! =)**


	5. Ask Yourself

**¡Buenas! sé que esta vez me tardé mucho y más que es muy cortito el capítulo, pero bueno la escuela, las fiestas y libros que tenía por leer... pero bueno lo que si es que ya le avancé una gran parte al fic, y creo que es necesario este largo del capítulo y no que se extendiera más... pero bueno.. sin más que decir.. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.- Ask Yourself<strong>

** _ " _**_Is this the life you've been waiting for_

_Or are you hoping that you'll be where you want with a little more?_

_well ask yourself _**_"  
><em>**

Rin Matsuoka es alguien que se distingue por ser alguien de carácter fuerte, competitivo y que sabe exactamente lo que quiere.

El había sentido "algo especial" por Makoto desde que lo conoció. A primera vista le cautivó la ternura y amabilidad que emana el castaño, pasaron los meses y quedó completamente cautivado, pero había algo que lo incomodaba, y era Haru. Haru y sus miradas de desconfianza.

La amistad de Haruka y Rin comenzó a darse por qué Makoto lo dispuso así. Haru era el mejor amigo del castaño desde ese entonces, por lo cual al descifrar sus intenciones lo alejó de poco a poco.

Haruka en ese tiempo ya había pasado por problemas que lo marcaron emocionalmente. Perdió a su abuela y desde entonces se apegó de sobremanera a Makoto, el lo entendía, pero había algo más en la mirada del oji azul, que no podía descifrar.

Después Rin se volvió espectador de la hermosa amistad de Haruka y Makoto. El oji verde se la pasaba adulando a Nanase, de una manera que hacía envidiarlo.

El castaño lo abrazaba y le tomaba de la mano cada que tenía la oportunidad, y eso a Rin le molestaba. Le molestaba no ser objeto de ese trato, que Makoto ni siquiera lo notara.

Desde entonces comenzó a ser más competitivo con Haru. No había día que no lo retara, pero el amante del agua lo vencía sin mayor esfuerzo y aún más la cereza del pastel, era que Makoto solo lo miraba y reconocía a él, Haruka Nanase.

Los sucesos no hicieron más que repetirse cada vez más y el peli rojo lo soportó todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus sentimientos, cada uno de ellos lo comenzó a sofocar de una manera que le cortaba la respiración y le oprimía el pecho. Entonces decidió, que en la última carrera que tendría con Haru, sería la decisiva. Si ganaba se confesaría al castaño y si no , se llevaría sus sentimientos y su tristeza a Australia.

Y lo inevitable pasó pero sin premeditarlo, aquello marcó no solo a uno, si no a Rin y sus amigos. **Todos.**

Cuando regresó a su pueblo natal, el pasado lo cegaba y no podía avanzar hasta cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida, pero, ahora su corazón y alma gritaban por algo más que una victoria.

Entonces encontró lo que buscaba. Pronto se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del castaño hacía Nanase, entonces no pudo acallar a su sentimiento de venganza y su alma cruel. Se prometió mostrarle al amante del agua que él no era el único que podía ganar y ¿por qué no? Demostrar a Makoto lo que se siente que la persona que quieres no te mire.

Pero no el plan no salió como hubiera querido. Al principio fue fácil, pero después Rin se reprochaba el mismo su comportamiento hacía el castaño, tal vez y solo tal vez, la envidia y su orgullo herido lo cegaron y eligió el camino erróneo, pero ya era muy tarde.

Un día sin premeditarlo se dio cuenta de un "vuelco" en su corazón que no recordaba haber sentido hace mucho tiempo. Sí, Nitori, su compañero de habitación, le hacía sentir cosas.

Entonces la frustración aumentó. Se sentía tóxico para él, para Ai… y como se sentía así no podía tocarlo, así que desahogaba su frustración sexual con Makoto, llegó a tanto que incluso lo llamaba por el nombre de Nitori.

Sabía que Makoto se sentía mal por escuchar ese nombre cada vez que tenían sexo, pero no podía evitarlo y tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

Hoy era el día, en que todos los sentimientos lo llevaron a quebrarse. Por fin había llorado.

— ¿Rin-sempai? —lo llamó su compañero— ¿se encuentra bien? —.

— Ai… —lo miró a través de sus lágrimas— yo...—.

— ¿problemas con Tachibana-sempai? —

Y en un loco impulso hizo caso a su corazón desbocado y lo besó. Lo besó por fin liberándose de la carga de los sentimientos oprimidos de tanto tiempo.

— Te amo Ai —

Y sin dejarlo hablar lo acarició.

Levantó su camisa y como era más alto que el peli plata se inclinó para morder suavemente una de sus tetillas sonrosadas, a lo que el más bajo no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido.

Guió sus manos hacia el short del menor y los bajó junto con los bóxer, para apreciar su erección. Al mirar su miembro el peli rojo dirigió su vista al rostro sonrojado de su compañero y lo besó, con ternura y amor. No quería asustarlo, pero quería que sintiera que lo amaba realmente.

Lo recostó suavemente sin interrumpir el beso mientras que con su diestra se bajaba el pantalón del pijama.

Lo miró como pidiendo permiso, y sin esperar más entró en él. Ciertamente no era el más paciente ni romántico, no, el pelirrojo del samezuka se caracterizaba por ser instintivo.

Primero sus embestidas fueron suaves, pero subieron de tono rápidamente.

Repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá mientras el peli plata gemía sonoramente, lo inclinó un poco y levanto la pierna izquierda del menor y la colocó sobre su hombro, lo que le dio más profundidad. Podía sentir su húmedo interior, era excitante y delicioso.

Matsuoka profería gruñidos de satisfacción entonces sintió que su final estaba cerca. Tomó la pierna derecha y la colocó en su respectivo hombro e inclinándose hacia su pareja entró más profunda y rudamente. Tal vez era muy rudo, pero le encantaba, le encantaba el sexo rudo, más con alguien tan tímido y tierno como lo es Nitori.

Con unas cuantas estocadas más llegó a la cima.

Podía sentir como el interior de Nitori lo apresaba alrededor de su miembro, era el cielo. Podía ver a su compañero dando pequeñas "convulsiones" por el orgasmo alcanzado y lo hizo feliz.

Salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo derecho.

— De verdad te amo —.

Dejaría de sentirse una basura por ahora y disfrutaría de la compañía de la persona que amaba, mañana, sería otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que tal? tomatazos para mi? para rin?...jajajaja! ya sé que Rin se pasa de malo... pero bueno es necesario un poco para el drama :P, prometo que después reivindicare a Rin en el buen camino en otro fic, en por lo menos un One-shot para que no me maten :P pero sí,... ¡nos leemos en el prox cap! ¡Los quiero! =)<br>**


	6. Trouble

**Hola hola! se que me he tardado horrores, pero la escuela me mantiene al 100% entre semana, y cuando llegan las vacaciones o fin de semana solo pienso en dormir y levantarme tarde xD, ahí está el problema.**

**En fin...**

**SopapiGlobo:****si , si planeo continuar la historia, he avanzado mucho estos días y espero en vacaciones de semana santa avanzar mucho más, así que tranquila, =) esto no se quedará a medias. ¡Gracias por tu Review! **

**y a los que me han dejado Review también ¡muchísimas gracias!... les dejo aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.- <em>Trouble<em>

_"You think your right_  
><em>But you were wrong<em>  
><em>You tried to take me<em>  
><em>But I knew all along"<em>

Los rayos del sol hicieron su aparición y con ellos, Makoto abrió los ojos. Suspiró y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas confusas.

Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por Haru, había soñado con eso. Estar juntos, besarse y amanecer a su lado, pero se sentía traidor.

Traidor hacía Rin, porqué aunque no lo quisiera, el lo había ayudado, aún y cuando ya no lo quisiera, era Rin. Además que esto marcaría una gran brecha entre la amistad de Haruka y Rin.

Quiso tragar el nudo de su garganta sin conseguirlo, estuvo a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

— Makoto, no te culpes —sonrió cerrando los ojos, su mejor amigo sin duda era su alma gemela, lo conocía, sabía lo que pensaba y sentía—.

— Lo siento —.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y lo abrazó de nuevo.

— Estaré contigo —le besó el cuello— pero tienes que dejarlo —.

— Lo haré—.

Habrá sido el destino o casualidad, pero las palabras de Haru le proporcionaban cierta valentía.

Desayunaron y Makoto se dirigió a su casa, a cambiarse acordando que se verían en la tarde

Sin perder tiempo, y con un impulso desconocido Nanase decidió visitar a Rin Matsuoka, sentía una necesidad de ir y hablar con él, sin ocultar nada. Tal vez era sus celos escondidos, sus genes dominantes que acaban de florecer, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que Makoto no era suyo.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no sintió la distancia hacia el colegio samezuka.

Anteriormente había estado en aquellas instalaciones, la gente lo conocía. Simplemente se anotó en el libro de visitas y buscó la habitación del pelirrojo.

Haruka era de ese tipo de personas que imponían reglas a su estilo y personalidad. Sin tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta y la respiración se le fue.

— Rin… —soltó junto con todo el aire de sus pulmones—.

— ¡Haru! —se levantó de su cama solo con unos calzoncillos negros— yo…

El peli rojo no estaba solo en su cama, estaba acompañado del peli plata, su compañero de habitación.

Desnudos ¡Joder!, debería de estar feliz porque ni Makoto ni él se sintieran culpables, pero no. Tenía unas grandísimas ganas de golpearlo y Haru era pacífico.

— Nanase- sempai… —el pequeño Ai, no sabía ni que decir, ni hacer, estaba asustado—.

— Sal —el aludido le dijo tremendamente serio—.

Con miedo acató lo que le ordenaba el moreno.

El ambiente era tenso en la habitación, había una guerra de miradas.

La realidad es que el tiburón se sentía intimidado por el más bajo, nunca lo admitiría, pero era real. El depredador se sentía acorralado.

— Te alejarás de Makoto —sentención simplemente—.

— No puedes pedirme tal cosa, es mi novio —lo retó el peli rojo—.

— Creo que ya no tienes ese derecho —dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir—.

— ¡Ni lo pienses Haru! —lo llamó antes de salir— ¡no me ganarás de nuevo! —.

¡Joder!, eso era todo. ¡Ese era el motivo de su relación!, Rin seguía enojado con él por ganarle, es que, ¿no podía olvidarlo y seguir simplemente?

Sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo, apretó los puños con furia, no quería dejarse llevar por la ira, Makoto no se lo perdonaría, pero la situación lo superaba… y con creces.

Se volteó hacía su amigo de la infancia y le soltó un puñetazo, tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse. Seguido de un empujón en el pecho del oji escarlata.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pero nuevamente la cerró y sin voltearse le habló al tiburón.

— Entiendo que no me lo perdones Rin —se volteó a mirarlo y caminó lentamente hacía él— entiendo que te dañe, ¡lo entiendo!, —se acercó un paso más— pero no dejaré que metas a Makoto en esto y lo lastimes —.

— ¡¿yo lastimarlo?! —el peli rojo lo empujó también— ¡¿y tú?! —.

— ¿de qué hablas? —el pequeño delfín no lo entendía—.

— Tu desde siempre, te has empeñado en alejar a aquellos que consideras amenaza… —lo miró con furia— ¡yo lo quería!, pero tú siempre me alejabas —.

Era justo en este punto cuando ambos sentían su cuerpo arder.

Nanase se había quedado callado, era cierto. En un pasado Haru siempre se había enfocado en alejar a aquellas personas capaces de captar la atención de su castaño amigo. En especial de aquel peli rosa que recordaba vagamente.

Se sentía culpable, porqué según lo que dijo Rin, el si lo había querido. Si se sentía culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo seguir con la farsa, tal vez lo quiso, pero no ahora.

Tiempo pasado, lo aceptaba, pero no ahora… por una vez en su vida, no se había callado los sentimientos, los había expresado y se sentía bien.

Se sentía tan bien, y aún más ver la felicidad en los ojos de Makoto, y sonaría egoísta, pero no le importaba nada más.

— Bien —se encaminó a la puerta de nuevo y la abrió— pero ahora es diferente Rin, lo quiero —se volteó a verlo antes de irse—… para mí —y se fue sin esperar respuesta—.

Todavía podía sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo, ¡Dios!, se sentía tan bien. Ese instinto de saberse dueño de algo tan importante como lo es el cariño de Makoto. Su vena posesiva y celosa había salido a flote, y se sentía tan bien expresarlo.

Llegó a su casa en un santiamén, se sentía sin un peso menos, pero ahora después de expresar todos sus puntos, se sentía cansado. Como si haber albergado aquellos sentimientos lo hubiera cansado de tal manera que al dejarlos salir, hubiera descansado por fin.

Entonces pensó en Makoto. Él era feliz con él, a su lado y Makoto le demostraba que él pensaba igual. Lo quería, ¡Dios lo amaba!, no recordaba de estar tan seguro de algo en su vida.

Inhaló un poco de oxígeno y se recostó en su sala con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que Makoto no tenía más dudas, pero las inseguridades persistían. No dudaba de lo que le había confesado Haru, pero se sentía inseguro en el futuro. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?, ¿con Rin? ¿Qué pensaría Gou de él? Después de todo es hermana de Rin.

Estuvo en su casa hasta cerca de las 2 de la tarde, entonces decidió ir a ver Haru. Cada vez que decía o pensaba su nombre sonreía sin poder evitarlo, se sentía feliz y de cierta forma hasta podría afirmar que su corazón se aceleraba de tal manera que le quitaba de apoco el aliento y eso lo hace sentir bien.

Llegó a la casa de su amigo y su nerviosismo comenzó. Sin quererlo comenzó a imaginar cómo sería alguna cita, ir tomados de la mano. Se sonrojó. _"Todavía ni terminas con Rin y ya estás pensando ese tipo de cosas" _se reprendió el mismo mentalmente. Esa es una de las cosas que tenía claras, terminaría con Rin lo antes posible.

Timbró y esperó, nadie atendió así que pensó que no estaría en casa, pero justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un adormilado Nanase.

— Lo siento me quedé dormido —lo saludó el moreno adormilado mientras se frotaba su ojo derecho con su mano diestra— pasa —se le escapó un bostezo—.

— Si estás cansado lo entiendo Haru, no hay ningún problema —sonrió enternecido el castaño—

— Estoy bien —delicadamente tomó la mano derecha de su acompañante con su zurda, porque quería esconder un poco el tono rojizo que comenzaba a tornarse morado de su mano derecha, producto del puñetazo a su amigo peli rojo. Lo guió hasta el sofá de la sala — ¿quieres ver una película? —.

Tal vez no se notaba mucho, pero Haruka estaba levemente sonrosado, eso lo enternecía y lo alegraba a partes iguales. Le devolvió el apretón y le respondió afirmativamente.

Eligieron una película. Mientras transcurría el tiempo entre un maratón de películas, mientras los dos se acercaban más entre sí, hasta que la cabeza de Haruka terminó en el hombro del más alto y a su vez, sobre ella se encontraba la propia de Tachibana. Si les preguntaban sobre lo que trataba la película tal vez solo responderían correctamente porque era una que pasaban frecuentemente en la televisión y es de conocimiento popular, pero en estos momentos ellos estaban inmersos en su propia atmósfera. Sus manos entrelazadas y sus respiraciones tranquilas y enamoradizas.

El oji azul reaccionó hasta que sintió un peso mayor en su cabeza y supo que su acompañante se estaba quedando dormido.

— Makoto —lo llamó suavemente para despertarlo— mañana tenemos clases, tienes que ir a tu casa —.

— Cierto —bostezó— lo siento —le sonrió de manera adormilada—.

— No importa —le sonrió con la mirada mientras apretaba suavemente su mano para levantarlo y tirar de el hacia la puerta principal—.

— Que descanses Haru —el castaño lo miraba de manera indecisa y a la vez como pidiéndole permiso—.

— Tu también —sonriéndole de medio lado, lo tomó de la camisa jalándolo hacía abajo para besarlo— te veré mañana—.

Se besaron una vez más, para después abrir la puerta y despedirse de nuevo. Tal vez se sentían ajenos a la situación, pero era algo reconfortante, y no querían cambiarlo.

El problema radica en que mañana es un nuevo día y con ello, la vuelta a la realidad. La pequeña burbuja que habían creado ese fin de semana acabaría mañana. Con sus sentimientos dichos, sería algo diferente en enfrentarse a Rin y sus amigos.

Pero no tendrían que preocuparse ahora, mañana es otro día y con ellos nuevas situaciones llegarían.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews?<strong> **¿qué les ha parecido? ... jeje, quiero aclarar que la verdad no me cae mal Rin, es solo que me pareció un muy buen personaje que se adapta un poco a la personalidad que había pensado. Por si alguna vez quieren contactarme que no sea por aquí pueden encontrarme en mi correo ... ****_moonliz_sky es cuenta hotmail =)_**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. The truth about love

**Hola!, aquí de nuevo... pues lo prometido es deuda!, espero lo disfruten... como siempre gracias a**

**Sopapiglobo y The Lady Naruko por sus reviews!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7 – The truth about love<strong>

_"__Now I'm staring at the Moon__  
><em>_Wondering why the bottom fell out__  
><em>_I've been searching for answers__  
><em>_And there's questions I've found"_

El día anterior, o más bien se podría decir que el fin de semana no fue precisamente muy dulce. Pasó todo lo que pasó, y tanto a Nanase como a Tachibana los alegraba, pero había cierto grado de incertidumbre en todo esto.

**"Rin Matsuoka"**

Haruka por su lado, no quería interferir tanto y encima no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Es cierto que Makoto le corresponde, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que él no lo quisiera o lo haya querido.

Y por otro lado Makoto estaba en la duda existencial de cómo terminar a Rin. No podía decirle que se había equivocado y Haru si correspondía sus sentimientos. Tampoco tenía el corazón para confesar su engaño. Se sentía frustrado.

Podría decirse que hicieron su rutina matutina igual que siempre, la diferencia radica en que de vez en cuando se tomaban de la mano, pero de cierta manera ambos iban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió con normalidad e incluso la práctica, aunque ambos podían apostar que sus compañeros sabían que algo había diferente.<p>

Terminaron las prácticas al atardecer, y en sorpresa de todos Rin estaba fuera de Iwatobi esperando por Makoto.

— ¡Makoto! —saludó Rin algo inusual en él—.

— Rin… —no era que lo demostrara pero, tampoco le agradaba mucho la sorpresa a Makoto— ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó extrañado el castaño —.

— No, solo quería verte y acompañarte a tu casa —al decirlo sorprendió aún más a su novio, pero al hacer el comentario sutilmente le dedicó una mirada a Haruka. Tal vez el pelirrojo quería valorar la situación, si es que acaso Haruka ya hubiese hablado con Makoto y confesado lo que vio. Pero todo indicaba que no era así—.

Se despidió y Haruka se quedó solo con Nagisa y Rei.

— No importa que esté pasando Haru-chan, pero te apoyamos —lo apoyó Nagisa—.

— Si Haruka-sempai, sabemos que algo no está bien con ellos dos —se acomodó sus lentes como de costumbre— así que si lo necesita no dude en buscar nuestra ayuda —.

Sin más Haruka emprendió el camino a su casa, después de todo, se notaba que Makoto y Rin irían a otro lugar antes de su casa. Solo esperaba que se pudiera terminar esa relación pronto y no esconderse más, y de preferencia que Makoto no se enterara del engaño de Rin.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí los capitanes del Iwatobi y del samezuka estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la casa del castaño.<p>

— Makoto —comenzó a hablar el tiburón, mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado— quiero disculparme, he actuado muy mal y te he hecho sentir mal —se disculpó, ahora mirándolo— ésta vez es sincero —.

— Rin… —tragó con dificultad. Estaba sorprendido, después de lo que habían vivido en esos meses de relación, era un gran cambio para el pelirrojo. Ahora el oji verde se sentía muy incómodo, de camino al lugar donde se encontraban, estaba pensado en que sería la situación perfecta para sincerarse y terminar con esa relación. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello— … lo sé, pero creo —Lo entiendo—Rin lo interrumpió—

— Entiendo que es difícil de creer, después de mi comportamiento, pero eso mejorará —le tomó su mejilla izquierda con la mano diestra— te quiero Makoto —y lo besó—.

Makoto no respondió el beso, pero debido a que Rin estaba insistiendo mucho, no quería crear un problema ahora, así que simplemente lo dejó hacer.

Rin notó cierta renuencia en el más alto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Tal vez Haruka no había dicho nada, pero nada le aseguraba que Makoto no sospechara algo, es por eso que quería ser mejor con él, aunque de cierta manera inconsciente tal vez estaba tratando de mitigar un poco la culpabilidad por su engaño.

Últimamente, después de su encuentro íntimo con Ai, su necesidad había aumentado, es por eso que no se sentía seguro tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación con él y siendo testigo de cómo carcomía la culpa lentamente a su amante peli plata.

Tal vez estaba causando muchos problemas, tanto para él como para los demás, pero su egoísmo estaba tan instalado en lo más profundo de su corazón junto con su resentimiento, que el sentirse a lado de Makoto mitigaba un poco todo lo malo. Lo que no le gustaba es que una vez lejos, la culpa volvía y entonces consideraba dejarlo libre y decirle la verdad, pero la amabilidad y fidelidad de alguien no era tan grande como para perdonarlo, así que prefería sufrir un poco más a perderlo todo ahora.

Tal vez en un tiempo más tenga la valentía de soltar el corazón lastimado de la pequeña orca, tal vez.

* * *

><p>Una vez en su casa Tachibana tomó un baño reflexivo, en el cual no puede mentir diciendo que no lloró. Soltó lágrimas de frustración y culpabilidad. El no sabía el secreto de Rin, y mucho menos que su mejor amigoamante se lo ocultaba también. Pero él pensaba que el amor de Rin hacia él había pasado y no se había atrevido a terminar con él, y eso sumándole el encuentro íntimo con Haru lo hacía ver y sentir como el villano del cuento.

Tenía que buscar una buena manera de terminar todo, sin que salieran lastimado ninguno.

Pero ahora, cada segundo que pasa lo ve cada vez más imposible.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas rápidamente y el verano terminó, y así como fugazmente se fue, la paciencia de Haruka igual.<p>

Estaban viendo una película en su casa, mientras comían algunos bocadillos, cabe mencionar que era más que evidente el mal humor del más bajo.

— Haru… yo — solo te diré Makoto, que ya no lo soportaré más —lo miró serio el delfín—.

— Lo sé, es solo que no quiero que esto marque una brecha entre ustedes, pienso que cuando todo termine y él se dé cuenta de nuestra relación, porqué algún día lo hará, se sentirá traicionado —lo miró en modo de disculpa— se lo iba a decir hace dos semanas, pero entonces tuvo que ir con du tío a Australia, lo lamento —tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía mirarlo a los ojos por más tiempo. La realidad es que Makoto tenía un objetivo fijo, pero cada que intentaba sacar el tema Rin lo interrumpía y entonces cuando se dijo que ya no habría vuelta atrás, Matsuoka le canceló la cita por un viaje familiar ese fin de semana, desde entonces no lo ha podido ver—.

— Ésta bien, es solo que pienso que no deberías de ser tan considerado con él —debió su mirada, intentando que no viera en sus ojos que algo ocultaba, pero fue muy tarde—.

— ¿porqué o dices Haru?, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó el castaño confundido—.

— Sí, pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal —lo miró como un pequeño que ha sido atrapado y le piden una explicación—.

— Adelante —.

— Después de lo que pasó aquel día —Nanase era muy directo, pero alguna vez solía ser tímido en algunos temas— fui a verlo —Makoto abrió los ojos tan sorprendido— no iba a buscar pelea, de verdad —pausó y suspiró— entonces, entré a su habitación —mientras tomaba su mano fuertemente y miraba directo a esos bosques profundos, quería asegurarse de que Makoto le creía— y lo encontré con Nitori en la cama —.

Makoto no dijo nada al instante. Se sentía confundido y triste a partes iguales. Comenzó con un tipo de "picazón" en la nariz, aquél nudo en la garganta que le dolía, su respiración irregular y aquella "espinita" que se instaló rápida y fuertemente en su corazón.

— Lo siento—le dijo Haruka mientras lo abrazó fuertemente—.

Solo entonces lloró.

Lloró la traición, su alma y su corazón destrozado, el cual no terminó de romperse gracias a Haruka.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de las nuevas muestras cariñosas no correspondidas que se empeñaba en mostrarle el pelirrojo y que de cierta manera lo hacía sentirse aún peor consigo mismo. No era más que culpa de su parte.

Lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se terminaron, el dolor en su pecho mitigara un poco y su garganta dejara de proferir hipidos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Fue entonces que con voz decidida le dijo a su acompañante

— Gracias Haru —dándole un beso leve en la comisura de sus labios, con un sabor salado, que al moreno le supo en demasía amarga y desoladora—.

Entonces Haruka supo que ya no habría nada que los detuviera. Estaba seguro que la próxima semana podrían llegar juntos a Iwatobi tomados de la mano y tener una cita normal en algún parque cercano. Serían una pareja por fin, en toda regla.

Dejó que llamara a su madre y le dijera que no se sentía bien, que se quedaría con Haru a dormir y lo más probable es que mañana no iría a clases.

Ese día sería un gran cambio tanto para ellos dos, como para la autoestima de Makoto. Pronto sin duda, sería un nuevo Makoto Tachibana y volverían cosas que en ese tiempo, el había dejado atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? espero les haya gustado... como dije ya avance un poco mis ideas para los sig capis... y espero terminarlos, revisarlos y editarlos para subirlos lo antes posible.<strong>

**¡un saludo!... ¡los quiero mucho! y gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, me hacen muy feliz =).**


	8. I have seen the rain

**¡hola! ¿que tal? ... jeje espero hayan extrañado el fic =) aunque ahora he podido actualizar mas.. ejem pero bueno. he de decirles que disfrute muchísimo escribir éste capítulo una gran parte... no lo sé.. simplemente pasó... en fin...**

**¡muchas gracias a todos los que leen, los que me han dejado reviews, los follows y favoritos!... me hacen muy muye feliz =D**

**saluditos para:**

**Akise Yuki (Guest) que me encantó su review...  
><strong>

**y EmiWasHereEV por su review! ¡muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **

**en fin sin más que decir... al capítulo! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – I have seen the rain-<strong>

_"__I have seen the rain  
>I have felt the pain<br>I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
>I don't know where I'm going<br>I don't even know where I've been"_

* * *

><p>Sin duda ese viernes de otoño hacía que su soledad se intensificara de a poco.<p>

Makoto nunca había sido alguien completamente confiado, y ahora con lo que estaba pasando, estaba lejos de recuperar aunque fuese una 20% de su confianza perdida.

Se sentía frustrado, enojado, traicionado y triste a partes iguales. Uno de sus amigos de la infancia lo había de cierta manera "engañado" para hacer miserable a su otro amigo, que es la persona de la que Makoto está enamorado. Una gran brecha en la amistad sin lugar a dudas.

La siguiente cuestión es _"¿Cómo debo actuar ahora?" _, sentía que su corazón dolido quería ir a gritarle a Rin que sabía todo y que no lo quería cerca de nuevo, pero su parte bondadosa que aun sobrevivía le decía que no podía hacer eso, que se calmara, que el enojo era el que hablaba.

Otra de sus dudas es entorno a Haruka ¿y si el solo había reaccionado por su situación con Rin?, y ¿si era una respuesta a su competencia?, no soportaría otra desilusión de esa índole.

No creía a Haruka capaz de algo tan vil como eso, pero cuando una persona ha sido dañada de tal manera, hay algo dentro de él que no deja disfrutar la vida tan plena mente… y mucho menos el cariño. A estas alturas el castaño sentía que no era capaz de gustarle a alguien verdaderamente y mucho menos creerse merecedor de un amor como el que "parecía" profesarle el moreno, una parte de su corazón resentido, sentía que era irreal, y el ya no quería sufrir.

Como ya había iniciado el otoño, ya no podrían usar la piscina, así, que, Rin les había propuesto hacer una práctica conjunta, pero, para sorpresa del pelirrojo el capitán de Iwatobi se negó.

Salió de clases y se encontró con que Matsuoka lo esperaba en la entrada del instituto.

— Makoto —lo saludó el oji escarlata— te he extrañado —si Makoto no supiera lo que ha pasado, creería en la mirada amorosa de Rin— ¿sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado—.

— No —respondió — creí que tenían prácticas —no lo saludó correctamente, simplemente siguió caminando con la conciencia de que su acompañante lo seguía—.

El del samezuka no era tonto y es que la mirada resentida le hacía ver a Rin que algo sabía, algo ya no andaba bien.

— ¿Estás libre mañana? —caminaba unos pasos detrás del más alto y mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, señal de nerviosismo—.

— Es probable —detuvo su paso y volteó a ver a su amigo de la infancia— Rin tengo cosas que hacer antes de llegar a casa, te mandaré un mensaje —y sin esperar respuesta Makoto se giró y caminó sin mirar atrás. En la esquina dobló a la derecha y entonces se permitió descargar el dolor que le causaba ser tan frío con alguien que significó tanto para él—.

Es cierto que lo dañó, pero Makoto nunca ha sido una persona que pueda tratar fríamente a alguien, aunque este lo haya traicionado. La naturaleza de Makoto siempre ha sido bondad y amabilidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando Nanase no vio a su pareja todo el día, entonces, supo que no estaba del todo bien, sin embargo después de lo de la confesión seguramente necesitaba reflexionar mucho.<p>

Desde que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver al castaño todo el día, se había sentido incómodo, con un malestar en su estómago. Lo sentía pesado, incluso podría decir que "revuelto", y tenía un ligero presentimiento, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no podría asegurar a ciencia cierta si éste era bueno o malo.

Llegó a su casa y al salir de la tina tenía un mensaje en su móvil

_"saldré mañana con Rin, no te molestes, es necesario._

_Te quiero. _

_Makoto"_

Entonces sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago y una punzada en su corazón y hasta podría jurar que el aliento se le fue.

Estaba preocupado, su incomodidad aumento. ¿y si Rin lo convencía de que le diera otra oportunidad?, ¿y si hacía sentir mal a Makoto?. No podía pensar con claridad.

Esa noche Haruka Nanase fue víctima del insomnio.

* * *

><p>El sol hizo su aparición rápidamente y entonces la preocupación, tristeza y pesar se hicieron presentes en el corazón de Makoto.<p>

En la noche Haruka no contesto su mensaje, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Mientras hacía su rutina diaria, reflexiono sobre lo que había pasado con Rin hasta ahora.

Se sentía terriblemente enojado y defraudado, es decir, un amigo de la infancia que meramente te ha utilizado para dañar a otra persona que es de las más importantes para ti y encima que no haya pensado en tus sentimientos.

Es cierto que en un principio Makoto no lo quería de forma romántica, pero Matsuoka lo supo desde el inicio.

Ayer había vuelto a llorar en la noche, su alma dañada pedía a gritos desahogarse, del maltrato que había sufrido con rin y recordó aquellos días tan desoladores.

Había días en los cuales lloraba a rienda suelta gritando internamente por el dolor de su alma y otras en las cuales simplemente se recostaba en su cama mirando el techo y entonces sin darse cuenta comenzaba a llorar pero no hacía ningún gesto. Había llegado a tal punto en los cuales necesitaba sumergirse en su bañera y dejar de respirar hasta que el dolor de su corazón fuera sustituido por el de sus pulmones debido a la falta de aire.

Llegó a pellizcarse las piernas para evitar pensar en lo que rin decía o "gemía" cada que tenía intimidad con él, a jalarse el pelo por la desesperación de que sus lágrimas no eran suficientes para sentirse bien, e incluso miraba los objetos punzocortantes imaginando como menguaría su dolor sentimental, pero claro el no haría eso. Pensaba demasiado en su familia y sus amigos como para ahora considerarlo una salida…

Entre sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta que eran las 14:00 y en una hora sería su "última cita" con el oji escarlata.

Se arregló y con un suspiro deprimente emprendió camino hacía aquella fuente en la cual se veían cada tarde.

En el caminó recordó que en un principio Rin Matsuoka no era el violento que hizo desilusionarlo al final. No, en un inicio lo tomaba suavemente de las manos e incluso entrelazaba sus dedos, llegó a decirle que por las mañanas sus ojos verdes eran como pequeñas joyas brillantes y claras, que le gustaban por ser tan expresivos y transparentes. Que le volvía loco su amabilidad y dulce voz. Y eso hizo que de cierta manera se ganara un lugar muy especial en su corazón, o por lo menos tenía.

Llegó en un santiamén al lugar del encuentro, sorpresivamente Rin se encontraba ahí, con una pose relajada y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna y amorosa. Lo desarmó por completo y lo envío por completo en un flashback del inicio de su relación.

— Hola Makoto —le hizo un ademán de saludo con su mano derecha— vamos nos espera una tarde larga —lo tomó de su mano derecha y lo arrastró a distintos establecimientos—.

Podría decirse que la tarde estuvo llena de sorpresas para el oji verde. Rin se comportó como un novio excepcional, tratándolo tiernamente y preocupado por su bienestar.

Pasaron desde la sala de cine, viendo una comedia, género favorito del castaño. Saliendo Tachibana fue arrastrado de nuevo por su aún novio hacía una parada de autobús el cual para sorpresa del capitán de Iwatobi los llevó directo a la feria otoñal de la ciudad.

El pelirrojo jugó y gano premios para su pareja, le compró helados y alguno que otro dulce típico.

Al anochecer era el escenario perfecto para subir a la rueda de la fortuna, así que lo hicieron.

— Makoto —habló el tiburón— lamento el cómo te he tratado —viendo la sorpresa en Tachibana prosiguió— se que te he tratado mal, pero ésta vez es real, cambiaré… y creo que lo has visto éste día —.

— Rin —seriamente habló el castaño, pero desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla del juego— deberías saber que con un día no basta —.

— Lo sé —cierta desesperación se hizo presente en su voz— pero es sólo el primer día, te lo demostraré —le tomó ambas manos y lo miró directamente a esos ojos que habían perdido algo de su expresividad— eres alguien muy especial Makoto y no quiero perderte —lo último lo dijo tan firmemente que el castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrer su amplia espalda—.

Al bajar del juego caminaron hacía la salida. Después de la confesión del nadador de samezuka gobernó el silencio.

Después de llegar a la parada de autobús que llevaría a Makoto a su casa subieron y al bajar a unas cuadras de la casa de Makoto, el castaño detiene la marcha.

— Rin —esperó a que su compañero lo mirara— ya lo sé todo —había pensado en lo que le diría, pero en el momento su mente estaba en blanco. Sentía que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y nada salía de ella. El nudo era mayor y su frustración igual, sentía sus ojos arder, las lágrimas no tardarían en salir— sólo quiero que esto termine ya —

— ¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? —no podía estar hablando de lo que Haruka había visto ¿cierto? Un vacío se instaló en su estómago y su sangre dejó de circular de manera regular. Las manos las sentía frías y su boca se secó al instante— Makoto… —lo llamó—.

— ¡déjalo ya Rin! —le gritó— sólo, ¡sólo déjalo así y vete! —.

— ¡¿pero de que mierda hablas?! —se acercó al más alto y le tomó la mano—

— ¡de ti y Nitori! —se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad— ¡¿crees que no lo sabría?! —sus lágrimas hicieron su aparición y su respiración se volvió más irregular— no soy tan estúpido —se calmó— cuando venías a buscarme en las noches solo por sexo, lo llamabas a él ¿creías que nunca diría nada?, lo soporté Rin, por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más —lo miró esperando a que hablara —.

— Fue Haruka ¿cierto? —el depredador se mostraba arrepentido—

— El me lo dijo hace días, cuando le dije que no sabía cómo terminar contigo sin hacerte sentir mal, me dijo que no te merecías tanta consideración —inspiró—y es verdad…. No la mereces —la mirada destrozada de Makoto le solía al tiburón de una manera que no creyó posible—.

— Yo —la desesperación aumento— yo no quería Makoto, yo sí te quería es … sólo… —¿entonces porqué no me terminaste Rin? —lo interrumpió— ¿porqué esperar tanto tiempo?... ¿sólo por tu rencor hacía Haruka?... ¿alguna vez pensaste en mi?, ¿en lo que sentiría? ¡¿alguna vez?!... —.

— No voy a dejarte Makoto —.

— Pues no te lo estoy preguntando Matsuoka —.

— Y ¿cómo estás tan seguro que Haruka no está haciendo lo mismo solo para joderme? De verdad ¿crees conocerlo tanto? ¡¿eh?!, cuando sabemos que nunca ha mostrado interés en nadie ¡¿eh?! —lo había tomado bruscamente del brazo de nuevo—.

— Yo… —por un momento no supo que decir, eran las mismas dudas que el había tenido días antes, pero ya había resuelto que creería en Haru, así que le respondió— yo le creo Rin —.

— Makoto ¡por favor! —

— ¡no! —lo tomó por los hombros— no entiendo que haces aquí, ya te lo dije ¡ya decidí! … ¡te equivocaste!, Haru me quiere y… —lo miró con algo de preocupación— me lo demostró… me acosté con él —le dijo mirándolo fijamente— simplemente ve y sigue con lo que tienes con Ai —se volteó y caminó— adiós Rin —.

Rin Matsuoka solo lo dejo irse, lo había perdido, y a pesar de todo se quedaba con Haru. Lo pensó, pero No podía dejar a Makoto, no ahora.

Caminó hacia la estación que lo llevaría al samezuka, mañana podría pensar con la cabeza fría, ahora no podía.

* * *

><p>Apenas se perdió de la vista de su ex pareja corrió calles y escaleras para llegar a la casa de Haruka. Se sentía más ligero, pero quería llorar… quería correr y abrazar a el moreno, pero sentía inseguridad y entonces, con el sudor en su frente, las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos llorosos y su respiración agitada, fue recibido por Nanase preocupado.<p>

— ¿Makoto? —lo miró alarmado— ¿Qué ha pasado? —dejándolo pasar—.

— Lo he terminado Haru… —lo miró con ganas de llorar de nuevo— a Rin, le dije todo —.

— ¿estás bien? —y su vista se dirigió a las pequeñas marcas en sus brazos y frunció el ceño—.

— No es nada —contestó el castaño dejándose caer en la entrada— me siento… diferente—.

— Y así será Makoto —el moreno se sentó a lado del oji verde y con su mano derecha tomó la izquierda del castaño, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del más alto— por fin —y sin verse, ambos sonrieron por estar de esa manera entre ellos, sin ninguna presión ni culpa—.

**Libres.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? espero les haya gustado joojojo pronto vienen cosas lindas y emocionantes!.. bueno a mi parecer.. gracias a todos los que leen ¡nos leemos! ... les mando un gran abrazo!<br>**


	9. Blame

**¡hola! yo sé que les prometí muchas cosas bonitas, y se los cumpliré... tal vez no vean muchas en este cap... pero bueno era necesrio :)**

**saluditos:**

**The lady Naruko **

**Hikari Walker Suede Tachibana**

**Akise Yuki (jajaja como siempre tu review tan único me ha encantado, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un Review espero que te guste este cap. ya veremos que hace el "cabeza de remolacha" ¡saludo! c: )**

**¡sin mas preambulos el capítulo! ... ¡disfruten!**

**Capítulo 9 – Blame -**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I can't blame you, and I can't save you  
>But I will try<br>For you and I, for you and I  
>I won't find out all the dirty little things that you've done<br>But I will try" *_

* * *

><p>Apenas llegó a su habitación Rin se recostó en su cama, mirando el "techo" de su litera. La verdad es que estaba algo absorto que no se percató de que se encontraba el peli plata en el escritorio.<p>

Se sentía desorientado y confuso, incluso triste y sin mencionar culpable.

Lo había perdido, pero no quería aceptarlo y de cierta forma tampoco quería dejarlo ir, es complicado, pero lo quiere. Quiere esa amabilidad y bondad que Makoto transpira apenas verlo por primera vez, esa tranquilidad y esa paz. No quiere alejarse de Makoto.

En cierta manera presentía que el castaño quería terminarlo y aunque pareciese loco su proposición era real, el cambiaría y quería otra oportunidad.

Makoto es de las pocas "cosas" en su vida que le proporciona esa calidez y aunque el no se lo mereciera por el daño que le hizo, lo quería a su lado. Aun lo quiere y tal vez Makoto no lo vea aún pero le demostrará que cambió.

Cierto también es que ahora su corazón palpitaba por el oji azul de baja estatura, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso por aquellos bosques profundos.

De igual manera nada se le ocurriría ahora, no mientras tuviera los sentimientos a flor de piel, y sin más que hacer se durmió.

* * *

><p>Hace dos noches que Makoto había llegado contándole todo lo que había pasado con Rin, y la verdad en cierto punto le molestaba que haya plantado una que otra duda en el corazón del castaño.<p>

Haruka no era un ser competitivo, es más bien del tipo pasivo, pero su reciente experiencia sacó a flote su lado protector y cierto grado de posesividad, cosa que no quería mostrarlo por temor a asustar a Makoto, no quería que tan pronto se alejara.

Y ahí es donde hay un nuevo problema, sentía a Makoto un poco renuente, claro que es muy poco tiempo para decir a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ocurría o tal vez Haruka prefería no pensar que su "novio" estuviera dudando de sus sentimientos.

Gou le había dicho que esa semana habría práctica conjunta con el samezuka, nadie le dijo nada, pero el moreno estaba seguro que el peli rojo tenía mucho que ver en esto.

Se sentía algo enojado por el hecho de que nadie del Iwatobi sabía del rompimiento de Makoto con Rin y dudaba que en esa práctica se lo comunicara, así que no quería que Rin intentara algo.

* * *

><p>El camino fue tortuoso tanto para Nanase como Tachibana no sabrían como actuar después de lo que había pasado y una incógnita más ¿Cómo se comportaría Rin frente a todos?<p>

* * *

><p>Llegaron sin más al samezuka y saludaron a todos.<p>

— Hola Makoto —era el pelirrojo que lo saludaba con una sonrisa dulce y mirada sincera, el castaño se desconcertó— vayamos a entrenar —.

Durante toda la práctica Rin no hizo más que ser atento y dulce con Makoto. De vez en cuando rozaba la mano de manera "accidental" con el castaño y eso estaba acabando internamente con Nanase, pero ninguno de los dos, Nanase o Tachibana, quería causar una pelea frente a todos así que se lo guardaban para sí.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó algo lenta para la pareja debido a que todos los días en la práctica conjunta Rin se comportaba de la misma manera con Makoto. Todos creía que por fin habían resuelto sus problemas, sin embargo todo eso solo hacía sentir mal al moreno y al peli plata, sin mencionar al chico orca.<p>

Nada se había salido de control y solo quedaba ese viernes para terminar las prácticas que sería de las últimas conjuntas antes de que empezara el invierno.

Todo sucedió como siempre, pero al último Nagisa y Rei se fueron por su lado, quedándose Makoto en la regadera.

— Makoto —la voz inconfundible del tiburón— solo quiero hablar —.

— ¿Qué pasa Rin? —se rindió el oji verde—.

— Dame otra oportunidad —sonaba a ruego— ¡sólo una! —y volvía a gritar— … lo siento… sólo —pausó— yo estuve con Ai y tú con Haruka así que no es algo que no pudiésemos perdonar —.

— No… no es lo mismo Rin —lo miró triste—.

— ¡¿por qué?! …—

— Porque Makoto corresponde mis sentimientos —el moreno acababa de entrar— Déjalo ya Rin… después de todo —caminó hasta Makoto, lo tomó de la mano y caminó con él hacía la puerta— tu realmente no lo quieres —y salió dando un portazo—.

— ¡Makoto! —pero cuando salió solos e encontró con su hermana pelirroja—.

— Hermano —lo empujó levemente hacía las regaderas de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras ella— déjalo ya, si no lo quieres de manera románica por lo menos como amigo… lo estás lastimando —de las pocas veces que su hermana le hablaba de manera seria y directa — el está más tranquilo ahora —suspiró— sí… no sé exactamente que pasó entre ustedes, pero sé que hay algo entre ellos y lo hace sentir bien… no cuando estaba contigo, o por lo menos eso se le nota —.

— Pero … —

— Solo déjalo ya… el tiempo dirá —.

Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Habían terminado las clases y el atardecer se encontraba e pleno apogeo. El moreno y el castaño se encontraban en una banquita en aquel solitario jardín del instituto. La pequeña banca situada debajo de frondosos árboles no tenía respaldo, por lo cual ambos jóvenes tenían una pierna a cada lado de la banca quedando así frente a frente, el más alto miraba hacía al frente y el amante del agua mantenía su frente en aquella unión del cuello con el hombro de Tachibana haciendo que sus hebras morenas hicieran cosquillas en el mentón de su pareja.<p>

— Deberíamos decirles Makoto, no aguanto esta situación de "escondernos" —susurraba el oji azul con voz cansada— quiero tener una cita contigo además —agradecía no mirarlo a los ojos, le daba un poco de vergüenza pero sabía que si el no se lo decía el castaño jamás lo diría—.

— Lo siento Haru —había hecho un amago de querer abrazarlo, pero una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo, no sabía si debía hacer eso, besarlo o siquiera si debía hablar, la verdad no se sentía seguro de nada en cuanto a su relación, se sentía confuso y perdido. Si tenía ganas de besarlo su cabeza le decía "demasiado cursi… y ¿si no quiere?". La realidad era que tenía miedo a hacer algo mal e incomodar a Haruka— tienes razón —.

El moreno había notado el amago que hizo su pareja con los brazos y lo miró directo a los ojos, Makoto rehuía de su mirada. Podía leerlo con un solo vistazo y la batalla mental por la que estaba pasando el oji verde era visible.

Haruka tomó su mejilla izquierda con su diestra e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y le sonrió con su mirada para tranquilizarlo.

— ¡chicos! —era la voz de la Matsuoka menor—

Makoto se tensó al instante, su frecuencia cardíaca se disparo aceleradamente incluso sentía que la sangre se le había ido hasta los pies, sentía las manos frías. Les estaba hablando la hermana de Rin, viéndolos en una posición comprometedora. Una desesperación se instaló en su pecho e incluso pensó en la opción de simplemente correr antes de cualquier interrogatorio.

— ¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan! —genial, ahora Nagisa también estaba ahí seguramente le dirían traidor o algo por el estilo. No había volteado pero seguramente Rei estaría con ellos—.

Haruka había volteado a verlos con tranquilidad, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando divisó el miedo en los ojos de su novio, entonces frunció el ceño cuando el castaño con mirada confusa salió corriendo como si una estampida se tratase. Lo llamó pero no lo escuchó, o no quiso escucharlo.

— Lo siento Haruka sempai —Rei se había acercado preocupado por la reacción del Tachibana— no queríamos interrumpir y mucho menos asustar a Makoto- sempai —.

— Haruka- sempai —lo llamó la pelirroja— la verdad es que veníamos a hablar sobre mi hermano —Haru por un momento podría haber jurado que tanto el tiempo, el mundo y su respiración se detuvieron— está bien, yo no sé todo pero lo poco que sé, es que Makoto- sempai está mejor con usted que con mi hermano —seguido de eso hizo una inclinación— siento mucho los problemas que ha causado mi hermano —.

— No, no tienes tu porqué disculparte… —hizo una seña para que levantara su cabeza— es él quien debe hacerlo —.

— Haru-chan —dile a Makoto que no se angustie más, que lo entendemos y lo apoyamos—.

Y con sólo un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue en busca de su novio.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, esos días que pasaron después de hablar con Makoto había reflexionado en todo el daño que le había hecho al castaño.<p>

Matsuoka nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien "sensiblón" como dirían algunos, pero tampoco era una mierda de persona, bueno, tal vez ahora sería el único adjetivo para describirse, después de lo que había hecho.

Apareció por la puerta aquella persona que hizo que sus emociones explotaran, aquel peli plata de corazón noble que lo había conquistado.

— Ai, necesito hablar contigo —sorprendió al pequeño, ya que en los días pasados no le había dirigido ni la mirada siquiera—.

— ¿Qué sucede sempai? —caminó y tomó la silla frente a su escritorio para sentarse frente a su compañero de habitación—.

— He arruinado todo…. —y se abrió con él, se sinceró y le contó de " pe a pa " el cómo gustó de Makoto de pequeño, su ida a Australia, su regreso, su conflicto interno con Haruka y el cómo involucró a Makoto hasta dañarlo— …arruiné mi amistad con él, Haruka y los demás me odiarán apenas se enteren, mi hermana incluso… —suspiró y lo miró seriamente— pero quiero empezar bien las cosas Ai… —inhaló y después de unos segundos habló— me gustas —.

Mentiría si dijera que eso lo esperaba, se sonrojó pero no podía reprimir la sonrisa boba que comenzó a crecer en su cara su corazón desbocado amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y en su estomago ya no sabía si sentía un cosquilleo por la emoción o algo le había caído mal y en poco tiempo comenzaría a sentir nauseas.

— Sempai —tomó unos segundo para calmarse y que no le temblara la voz— creo que debe mostrarle con hechos a sus amigos que de verdad no está resentido con Nanase-sempai y así Tachibana-sempai lo perdone. No creo que lo odie porque Tachibana-sempai no es así, pero debe hacer meritos… —tomó aire de nuevo y prosiguió— yo lo apoyo… además… usted también me gusta —.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Matsuoka y jaló la silla con ruedillas hacía el borde de la cama, y de una manera dulce jaló un poco a Nitori y lo beso suavemente, claro está, el más pequeño le correspondió.

Tal vez no sería sencillo demostrar que no es la cruel persona que fue esos meses pero lo haría, no quería perder su amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_No puedo culparte y no puedo salvarte,_

_pero lo intentaré,_

_por nosotros, por nosotros,_

_no quiero encontrar todas las pequeñas cosas sucias que has hecho_

_pero lo intentaré..__._**_ - A begguiner's guide to destroying the moon Foster The People_**

**¿Reviews? espero que les haya gustado normalmente, era más largo... pero bueno a mi parecer en la historia fue bueno cortarlo aquí... esperen el otro capítulo con ansias.. espero(?  
><strong>

**¡nos leemos! =)**


	10. My Heart

**Sé que no tengo excusa... PERO, he de decir que tenía mis puntos claves de la historia para éste capítulo... pero los perdí T-T entonces... comencé desde cero... tuve que leer de nuevo la historia comenzar de nuevo el cap... además de que acabo de atravesar un bloqueo de escritura tan tan grande xD... y eso que por fin tengo vacaciones decentes.**

**quiero aclarar sobre la historia que los "-O-" son para que haya un pequeño corte en la historia.. y no se lea todo de corrido pues.. xD**

**Las** **Líneas son por un cambio de "perspectiva" pero sin continuar la línea del tiempo exactamente después de los echos anteriormente narrados a la línea... espero me haya explicado.**

_**Como siempre saludos a Akise Yuki!, por sus tan siempre fieles y graciosos reviews!, **_

_**así como The Lady Naruko que también me deja Reviews seguidos **_

_**y a todos los lectores ¡gracias por el apoyo y su paciencia!**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia algo Dramática...xD**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10- My Heart-<p>

_"Me estoy dando cuenta de que estaba equivocada,_

_que había caído y que no puedo con esto solo._

_..._

_No soy nada ahora y ha sido mucho_

_desde que escuché este sonido... el sonido de mi única esperanza"_

* * *

><p>El moreno había salido trotando detrás de su pareja, sabía a dónde se dirigía el castaño.<p>

A los poco minutos llegó a aquel parque situado cerca de una calle principal de Iwatobi, por la acera se encontraba un pequeño "vado" en donde se encontraba el pequeño parque cerca de un lago. Por la tarde bajo los rayos del sol era muy concurrido, pero ahora que era de noche estaba casi solo, a excepción de las personas que recién salían de sus trabajos y caminaban por ahí.

El parque estaba aluzado suavemente con las luces mercuriales *, así que pudo divisar la banca favorita de su pareja. Aquella situada muy cerca del lago y a lado de un lindo cerezo.

— Makoto — llamó suavemente el moreno—.

— Lo siento Haru… — se disculpó Tachibana pero sin mirarlo, seguía con la cabeza gacha—.

El oji azul caminó hasta la pequeña banca y se sentó mientras suspiraba.

— No importa — esperó un momento y luego tomó una de las manos de su pareja— Makoto — y el castaño sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y miró a aquella persona que quería tanto— todo está bien — dándole una mirada tranquilizadora —.

— Lo siento — y lo abrazó, no quería escuchar ahora aquella vocecita en su cabeza, solo quería sentir cerca al más bajo, lo necesitaba—.

Nanase le devolvió el abrazo mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Después de unos momentos, Tachibana tomó aire y se calmó, pero siguió abrazado.

— Makoto — volvió a nombrarlo mientras se separaba del oji verde— ¿quieres ser mi novio? — instantáneamente, apenas terminó de formular la pregunta, el más alto se tensó y Nanase lo notó— no quiero presionarte, ni te pido una respuesta ahora, solo… piénsalo — y le sonrió con la mirada. El castaño suspiró y asintió—.

Sentía cierta indecisión en su pareja, así que tomó el rostro de Makoto y apresó sus labios suavemente con los propios.

**-O-**

El tiempo pasó lento mientras estaban juntos tranquilizándose mutuamente en aquél parque y Haruka decidió proponerle una salida a la feria al día siguiente. Había una feria en las afueras de la ciudad, a Makoto le encantaban y el castaño aceptó, aunque parecía algo dudativo.

**-O-**

Al siguiente Haruka podría asegurar que la noche anterior había cometido un error en pedirle a Makoto que fuera su pareja oficialmente, porque desde entonces lo evitaba.

Entendía que su "rutina" no inició como siempre, ya que el castaño le mandó un mensaje diciendo que no podría pasar por él, debido a un asunto con Ran y Ren. Pero una vez en el aula no había posado ni por accidente su mirada en él, algo había pasado.

Apenas sonó la campana de salida, anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar, Makoto tomó sus cosas y salió cual bólido, en su mente solo se confirmaba una respuesta, Makoto lo estaba evitando.

Y como pensaba, no lo vio el resto del día.

**-O-**

La mañana siguiente decidió que no lo esperaría, así que se levantó temprano y fue a la casa de su pareja oji verde.

Llamó a la puerta tocando tres veces con sus nudillos de manera calmada, aunque su corazón lo sintiera en la garganta y su estómago estuviera un poco revuelto.

— ¡Haruka! —el mencionado levantó el rostro y vio a la hermosa madre peli oliva de su pareja— ¿gustas pasar? —.

— No, gracias… solo vengo por Makoto —.

— ¡oh!, pero el ya ha salido —mencionó la madre sorprendida— creí que te lo había dicho y se verían en la escuela —.

— Tal vez lo hizo y no lo recuerdo, ¡gracias señora Tachibana! —y con un sabor amargo en su boca caminó hacia la escuela. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y un gran vacío en la boca del estómago, incluso le picaba la nariz, pero no sabía sí ese cuadro de malestares era por tristeza o enojo. No podía entender que había pasado en la noche para que Makoto lo evitara de tal manera—.

Llegó al instituto diez minutos antes de iniciar las clases y buscó a Makoto por pasillo y en el aula, pero no lo encontró. Justo al sonar el timbre que daba inicio a las clases, el castaño apareció en el aula y se sentó hasta el otro lado del aula.

Algo andaba muy mal.

**-O-**

En el receso, Makoto se dirigió hacia la azotea de la escuela, Haruka lo había visto, pero decidió darle tiempo, tampoco es que quisiera acorralarlo, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

Después de unos minutos subió a donde se encontraba su pareja, si es que aún quería seguir siendo su pareja, y lo escuchó hablar con alguien. Pasó la puerta y encontró a Tachibana junto a sus amigos del club de natación hablando animada mente y a un Makoto sonriéndole como si no hubiese pasado nada. El pelinegro frunció un poco el entrecejo debido a su confusión. Ahora entendía menos que hace unos minutos. Al principio creía que la razón de que el castaño o evitara era que se sintiera presionado por la pregunta del moreno hace dos noches, que el querer que fueran una pareja oficial lo ofuscaba. Si bien Haruka lo tomaba como su novio, tenía que hacer la pregunta, no quería que Makoto sintiera que le imponía las cosas sin darle tiempo a rebatir algo que no le gustara… no quería sentirse como Rin.

— Haru-chan —Nagisa interrumpió su batalla mental— Mako-chan nos contó que hay una feria hoy por la noche y nos invitó a ir con ustedes ¡será genial! —el conocía a Nagisa y sabe de ante mano que si él se enterara de que había una feria, festival o algo parecido y alguno de ellos iría l se acoplaría sin haber sido invitado, pero tenía un vago presentimiento de que ésta vez el rubio decía la verdad—.

— Si le molesta no importa Haruka – sempai —tal vez había hecho algún gesto de desagrado sin ser consciente de ello y Rei lo había notado—.

— No, no hay problema —suavizó su mirada, el no era de sonreír o expresar mucho, pero eso sería suficiente. Por otro lado, sólo una vez en toda la plática su pareja amorosa se había dignado en mirarlo y sintió que le decía "lo siento", pero a ciencia cierta no sabía por qué se disculpaba—.

**-O-**

Esa tarde después de clases Nanase creyó que el castaño no lo esperaría, pero al contrario si lo espero. Parecía incómodo y algo arrepentido, pero no podía decir con certeza que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su acompañante, le dolía la cabeza de pensar tanto y darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez debería preguntárselo directamente… pero no quería ser brusco ni asustarlo.

**-O-**

En la noche acordaron verse en el inicio de las escaleras en donde vivían Makoto y Haruka, ya que quedaba más cerca de la estación donde tomarían el bus hacía la feria.

Haruka Nanase ciertamente no se caracteriza por una paciencia tan grande, pero si algo considerable.

Makoto ahora había sobrepasado el límite, no estaba enojado o bueno un poco, pero estaba triste, confuso y enojado.

**-O-**

La noche anterior la podría describir con una palabra "desastrosa". Toda la noche se la pasó evitándolo, si no se subía a los juegos con Nagisa arrastraba a Rei. Sus compañeros al final se habían dado cuenta que algo no muy bueno pasaba, pero no querían ser ellos quienes lo dijeran en voz alta. Tan enojado y triste se encontraba el azabache que de regreso no le dirigió ni la mirada, sabía que no podía ser cruel, pero estaba llegando a sus límites.

**-O-**

Hoy por fin hablaría con él, ciertamente no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía, pero no podía tolerarlo más.

Se dirigió a paso decidido a la residencia de los Tachibana, pero así como su decisión llegó, se esfumó cuando un hombre castaño, con mirada y sonrisa amable, en ese momento creyó que eso era característico de esa familia, le informó que el mayor de los hijos Tachibana había salido de casa muy temprano. Haruka entonces pensó que o las coincidencias eran muy grandes o el mundo lo odiaba.

Desganado y algo triste se despidió del señor Tachibana y regresó a su casa, tal vez una ducha larga en la tina sería muy bueno en éste momento.

**-O-**

Por si fuera poco Makoto hizo lo mismo los 4 días siguientes y Haruka se había cansado un poco de estarlo buscando, ese día no lo haría, esperaría a que él viniera… y si no lo hacía… se sentiría muy triste, pero no podía hacer nada más si Makoto no lo dejaba.

**-O-**

* * *

><p>Makoto sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, que debería decirle a Haruka que tenía miedo, que se sentía inseguro en cuanto a muchas cosas… pero el miedo se interponía de nuevo ¿Cómo reaccionaría Haruka?, ¿se enfadaría?, ¿haría oídos sordos y daría media vuelta?, ¿ya no querría tener nada con él?. Todas sus opciones eran igual de pesimistas, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía confuso, como si estuviera en un limbo, no sabía en qué momento abrazarlo, besarlo, en qué momento debería hablarle, o mensajear lo ¿lo podría besar en público? O ¿debería ser en una esquina oscura? No sabía nada y eso lo frustraba.<p>

Se sentía tan indeciso, que incluso llego a pensar que Haruka no merecía tener una relación con alguien como él, no sabía ni donde tenía sus pies ni su cabeza… no sabía nada en estos momentos. Era como un niño perdido en medio de un bosque sin salida.

No tenía a quien contarle, sus padres sabían que algo había pasado con su anterior relación, pero no con certeza qué es lo que había pasado, tenía como segunda opción decírselo a sus amigos del club, pero sabía que Nagisa y Rei no podrían opinar o que realmente le serviría su consejo. Entonces recordó Gou no había reaccionado mal, según lo que Haruka le había dicho, la menor de los Matsuoka parecía ser alguien madura e imparcial, ella podría ayudarle.

Se encaminó hacia su casa, aunque pedía al universo que por una vez confabulara a su favor y Rin no estuviera ahí.

Pronto llegó a la residencia de la pelirroja y llamó con dos toques de sus nudillos, escuchó unos pasos y la puerta que se abría lentamente, no quería levantar la mirada, si era Rin simplemente daría media vuelta y se iría.

— ¿Makoto – sempai? —es era la dulce voz de Gou, y entonces la miró y suspiró aliviado, sin embargo ella dedujo por su rostro, que algo pasaba con el capitán del club de natación— ¿sucede algo? —.

— Sí, bueno quería hablar contigo ¿se puede? —preguntó con una sonrisa débil—.

— ¡claro! —la pelirroja intuía algo— estoy sola —dándole un poco de tranquilidad al castaño, lo invitó a pasar y una vez dentro lo invito a la sala junto con una taza de té— ¿Qué pasa? —.

— Necesito que me des un consejo —confesó con la mirada fija en su taza de té, dando un profundo respiro continuó—No sé qué hacer, siento que lo que hago está mal… ¡todo! —la miró y ella frunció el entre cejo confusa— verás, con Rin muchas cosas eran impuestas, me decía que saldríamos a tal lugar, me tomaba de la mano cada vez que quería y algunas veces que estaba de muy mal humor le molestaba mi contacto, llegaba conmigo a mitad de la noche y aunque yo estuviera cansado el decidía por los dos… así que —volvió su atención al té— ahora con Haruka me siento perdido… él es de pocas palabras y yo hace no mucho que soy así… me da la libertad de decir que no quiero, que no me agrada, ir a mi paso… y eso me desequilibra, siento que está mal, pero me regaño mentalmente de que es lo correcto, que así debería de ser… pero para mí es equivocado —entornó ambas manos en la taza de té y dando un pequeño sorbo que le dio un poco más de valor líquido, continuó— hay veces que quiero textear con Haruka en medio de la noche, pero siento que le molestará… y tampoco quiero pasar por lo mismo —pausó de nuevo— pero lo quiero, tanto que hasta algunas veces mi corazón palpita demasiado y me da un impulso de abrazarlo fuertemente, pero no lo hago y me quedo solo con el cosquilleo en mis brazos del deseo no cumplido —la nariz le picaba y sentía que lloraría— no quiero meterte en una encrucijada, porqué después de todo Rin es tu hermano, pero me siento a la deriva y no sé si podré seguir adelante —.

— Yo pienso que … —la pelirroja decidió mirarlo directamente a los ojos— deberías decirle a Haruka —aunque sonara atrevida, sabía que era un tema delicado y por lo tanto necesitaba brindarle confianza, olvidaría por un momento la diferencia de edades y le hablaría de "tu" — es necesario que él lo sepa, ¿lo has estado evitando cierto? —.

— Sí, pero es que no sé cómo reaccionará al decirle, además, hace algunos días me pidió ser su novio oficialmente —un nudo se formó en su garganta— me dijo que no me presionaría, Rin nunca me dijo algo así, y nunca lo había vivido, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar… también me invitó a una cita —miró hacía la ventana— sé que era para nosotros dos solamente, pero entré en un pánico inexplicable e invité a Nagisa y Rei…—.

— Probablemente eso le dé a entender que no quieres estar con él… y él probablemente piense que te ha asustado o presionado de alguna manera… debes decirle, si lo quieres y quieres tener una relación real… debes decirle—.

Se quedó un poco más y decidió que esa noche le diría.

**-O-**

Caminó a paso lento reflexionando y disfrutando cada paso, había otra cosa que también debía de confesar pronto, a sus padres.

Pero ¿Cómo lo haría?, como les diría el daño que había sufrido y que ¿tanto se había perdido a sí mismo que había pensado en la muerte?, ¿Cómo puede un padre escuchar de la boca de su propio hijo que había perdido las ganas y esperanzas en la vida?, simplemente no se puede. Pero debía hacerlo, su familia siempre lo había apoyado en sus decisiones y seguramente lo ayudarían a salir de éste hoyo.

En el camino de regreso también pensó en Rin, no lo odia, y no piensa que sea una persona mala, simplemente sus acciones fueron erradas. Es lo que pasa cuando un ser humano deja que su oscuridad lo envuelva, el rencor y la venganza lo envenenan, pero solo hasta cierto punto, tal vez el estaba cegado y ahora había abierto los ojos. Algún día esperaba perdonar a Rin… y volver a la amistad tan linda que una vez tuvieron.

**-O-**

Llegó a las escaleras de donde vivía y inspirando fuertemente, pasó de largo de su casa hacía la de su vecino moreno.

Tocó tres veces la tercera más desesperada que las anteriores, decidió pasar al patio pero ninguna luz estaba encendida, no parecía haber nadie, entonces optó por llamar a su celular.

Un timbre, dos timbres, tres, cuatro, cinco, buzón de voz. Así fueron las siguientes tres llamadas, con el mismo resultado. Entonces su respiración comenzó a ser irregular, sentía un nudo en su estómago, incluso algo mareado por el oxígeno insuficiente le mandó un texto, aunque las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

"_Haruka ¿en dónde estás?, necesito hablar contigo, por favor._

_Makoto"_

No pasó ni un minuto y recibió la contestación.

"_estoy en el parque Hana._

_Haruka"_

Eso explicaba que no quería hablar con él en un principio, tal vez era cierto lo que Gou le dijo y Haruka también tenía miedo. Se encaminó a aquel parque que habían visitado noches antes.

**-O-**

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera decir Makoto ¿y si no quería seguir con la "relación"?, le molestaba el golpeteo imparable de su corazón, la boca la tenía seca y las manos la sentía frías.<p>

No había querido contestarle las llamadas, porqué el miedo se lo impedía, al final el castaño iba a decírselo en persona, pero había alargado el momento. Era una agonía increíble.

Escuchó al poco tiempo, unos pasos que iban hacia su asiento, pero no levantó la vista, no quería.

— Lo siento Haru —oía su voz quebrada mientras se sentaba a su lado—todo lo he hecho mal, y aunque sé que no tengo justificación… —paró y esperó a que el moreno lo mirara— lo siento… —sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse— pero es que tenía miedo, miedo de todo. No sé cómo hacer o qué hacer, me siento perdido… hay veces que quiero abrazarte o besarte pero una voz en mi cabeza me dice que está mal… imagino a nosotros yendo en una cita por el centro, tomados de la mano y después me digo "demasiado cursi"… me autodestruyo de tal manera que pienso que debería ser imposible querer y salir con alguien como yo … —había empezado a llorar e hipar un poco— lo siento… lo siento tanto, pero yo de verdad te quiero, demasiado… —tomó las manos del moreno y lo miró a los ojos— quiero que esto avance, ¡de verdad que sí!, pero no sé cómo —.

— Makoto —y lo abrazó, lo abrazó liberando el peso y el temor que tenía guardado en su corazón hasta ese momento— está bien, yo tampoco lo sé, pero poco a poco —besó sus cabellos— no hay presión—.

— Te quiero Haru —levantó su mirada y lo besó. Fue un beso salado por las lágrimas del más alto y algunas que se le escaparon al enigmático moreno—.

Siguieron un rato más abrazados, por fin sentían un bálsamo en sus corazones, palpitaban tranquilamente por una vez.

— Makoto —el moreno lo llamó y el castaño solo respondió con un ligero "mmm", dándole a entender que lo escuchaba— quiero hacer las cosas bien, deberíamos decirle a tus padres—.

— Sí, lo pensé yo también, ¿me acompañarás? —le sonrió un poco y el moreno solo afirmó con la cabeza y le sonrió con la mirada— gracias —y con el poco valor que aún le quedaba esa noche se "acurrucó" un poco más con su acompañante— por cierto Haru —el mencionado lo miró— si quiero ser tu novio —y el oji azul sonrió tan libremente como hace tiempo no hacía—.

Tal vez le tomaría tiempo, pero los dos comenzarían a aprender a amar a su modo. Un paso a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?, espero les haya gustado... la verdad es que a mi me gustó mucho el capítulo... y aunque en mis notas era más largo... decidí cortarlo en ésta parte... ¡un saludo!, ¡nos leemos!<strong>


End file.
